New Beginnings
by RangeBabe
Summary: Steph needs a change and she gets one in a big way thanks to Ranger. AU story featuring all of the Plum characters. Steph/Lester, some characters will be a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU piece using all of the plum characters which are owned by JE, sadly that includes Ranger and the Merry Men as well. Characters will be OCC.

New Beginnings

"Val, when did you get into town?" I exclaimed as I walked into the front door of my parents' house, surprised to see my sister, her husband and their two daughters.

"Hey Steph," Val said, giving me a hug. "We just got in a little bit ago. We wanted to surprise you all."

"Surprise us how?"

"We're home for good."

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope. I got a transfer to St. Francis and Jack has a new job with a security company here in Trenton.

My sister and her husband Jack had been living in Boston for the last 6 years. Jack is a detective and Val is an ER nurse.

"Oh, wow, that's terrific. It'll be great to be able to see you more often." I told her affectionately.

Having Val home would be nice. We used to fight all the time, but she was my best friend. I'd been heartbroken when she moved away.

Before I had a chance to say any more I was attacked by two beautiful little girls.

"Aunt Steph! Aunt Steph!"

"Hey girls. I've missed you so much." I told them, bending down to give Angie and Mary Alice hugs and kisses. Angie was now 10 and Mary Alice was 8. "You guys have grown so much since I last saw you."

A loud voice came wafting from the kitchen. My mom. "Dinner is ready! Everyone come to the table."

As we started toward the dining room my father stopped me.

"Are you all right kiddo?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine. I think I'm going to like my new job, and tomorrow I'm meeting with a couple of guys that handle the larger skips for Vinnie. They're going to help me out."

"That's good. I have a feeling you're going to be good at this."

"Thanks Daddy. We'd better get in there before we get in trouble for ruining Mom's dinner."

Walking to the table my mind went back to my duck-loving pervert cousin Vinnie. Eeuw! I sat down still lost in thought.

This morning I woke up determined to get a job and Vinnie was going to be the one who gave me said job. He owned a bail bonds company and he was in need of a skip tracer also known as a Bounty Hunter. Connie was his office manager and we had gone to high school together and were pretty good friends. Lula also worked at Vinnie's doing filing and going after the occasional FTA (Failure to Appear...for court that is.) when Vinnie was in a bind.

I got myself ready in record time and flew down to Vinnie's office. When I got there I saw two of the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen leaving the office and getting into a black Bronco. I jumped out of my car and ran into the office.

"Connie, who were the two guys I just saw leaving here?"

"Well hello to you too. They are a couple of the guys that pick up skips for Vinnie. Ranger and Tank. They both work for Rangeman. Ranger is the owner along with his brother, Lester. So what brings you by here?"

"I need a job. Vinnie still looking for another Bounty Hunter?"

"Yeah. He is looking for someone to pick up low to mid range bonds. They aren't enough for Ranger to take on and too much for Lula to handle. Why, you want to try it out?"

"I'm thinking about it. How hard can it be ?"

"Most of the time it's not too bad, but maybe with someone to help you out and show you the ropes it would be ok."

"Oh and who do you think I could get to help me? It's not like people advertise that sort of thing."

"No but I bet Ranger's guys would help you out. If not I could talk to Hal; he works for Ranger. Besides they are training Lula to do some of the low bonds. Tank wants her to be fit in case she runs into any trouble."

At this point in the conversation I heard a door open and saw Vinnie come out of his office.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need a job and you are just the man that is going to give me one."

"I don't think so."

"Look Vinnie, I know you need a bounty hunter. Why not me?"

He started to laugh. "What the hell do you know about skip tracing? If I hired you nothing would ever get done. I need someone who can do this job right."

"Vinnie if you don't give me this job I will make sure that Lucille knows all about you and your farm animals. Not to mention Joyce."

"Fine." He sounded defeated. "Connie give her some of the low bond files." He stomped back into his office.

"Ok, so I guess I am going to do this. How in the hell do I even get started?"

"You are going to need some supplies..."

I interrupted Connie to ask what kind of supplies.

"Well. First you are going to need a gun, cuffs, stun gun and maybe some pepper spray. If you look in the back you will find all that you need except for the gun."

"Connie and I were still talking when Lula came bouncing into the office. I had met Lula a few times before.

"Hey girl, what brings you by here?"

"A job. Vinnie just hired me."

"Lula, Steph is going to start doing low to mid range bonds." Connie told her. "Steph I have two really easy ones for you to get started with. The only supplies you will need for this one is some food." She told me with a mischievous grin. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Here take a look." Connie handed me two files.

I took them and looked inside each file. File number one was Walter Dunphy AKA Mooner. And in number two was Dougie Kruper. I knew them both and they were harmless guys who just got into trouble.

"Are you serious?" I asked Connie while laughing

"As a heart attack. They are both regulars and if you take them some food they will come along with you anywhere. Once you get them, take them to the station and bring me the back the receipt."

"Okay then, I'm outta here. I'll be back as soon as I am finished."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I heard my mom say something and she didn't sound too happy. Oops, I must have drifted off into my thoughts. Oh well might as well get this over with.

"Stephanie! Did you hear a word I said?" my mother asked sounding very annoyed.

"I'm sorry mom. What did you say?"

"I said that just don't think because your sister is here that you are off the hook."

Shit, here we go.

"What did you do now Steph?" Jack asked me with a twinkle in his eye. I want to punch him in the face. When it comes to me and my mother he loves to egg on the fight.

"All I did was get a new job." I told him innocently

"A new job she says, she is going to be a bounty hunter for Vinnie." My mother said in a loud but not quite screaming voice.

"Ellen leave her alone; she knows what she's doing and she is going to get training." My dad shot me a smile as he was speaking to my mother. My dad the hero.

"Steph, who is going to train you?" Jack asked

Jack's words brought my mind back to this afternoon when I first met Ranger and Tank.

After the station I'd made my way back to the office and I noticed the black Bronco parked out front. I went inside hoping to catch an up-close look at the two guys from this morning.

"Hey you're back. How did it go?"

"Piece of cake!"

"Steph this is Ranger and Tank."

"Hi, nice to meet you both"

"I was just telling the guys that you were just starting out and that you could use a few pointers."

"Well, that is if you guys have time. I wouldn't want to interfere with anything."

Ranger spoke up. "It's no problem. We've already set up a training regimen for Lula, adding you to the mix will be no big deal. How about we meet for lunch tomorrow and discuss this in more detail?l"

Oh my God, he really is a gorgeous man.

"Okay, that sounds good. Um, where should we meet?"

"Pino's, 1:00?"

"Okay, see you then. I gotta run."

I made my way back out to my car. One thing I knew for sure...Ranger is HOT! I hope I don't do anything to embarrass myself when I'm around him.

In the back of my mind I heard my mother's shrill voice bringing me back to the conversation at hand.

"You are still not paying attention!" Why can't my mother just leave things be and let us all enjoy a quiet dinner?

"Sorry mom, it's been a long day."

"Stephanie, what are you going to do about Joseph? I'm sure he is not going to approve of this job. He...

I had to cut her off before things got really out of control. "MOM. Listen to me. I honestly don't care what Joe thinks of my job!"

Growing up my mom always told me to stay away from those Morelli boys. I never listened. When I was 6 and Joe was 8 we were playing choo choo in his dad's garage. At the age of 16 he relieved me of my virginity on the floor of the Tasty Pastry behind the éclair case. When I was 18 I hit Joe with my dad's Buick and broke his leg.

Morelli had grown up a lot since then, but he really is the same old Joe. When he wants us to get together, he calls and tells me that the boys miss me. What the hell kind of line is that? If he really loved me and wanted me in his life he would take me out to dinner, maybe send flowers or God forbid make love instead of just having sex.

Now that Joe was an adult, my mother loved him and saw him as my last chance for marriage and babies. Two things I don't think I ever want.

"That is no way to talk about Joseph. That man loves you and the two of you are good together."

"Mom..."

She cut me off. "Enough. Girls, why don't you help me clear the table and get the cake ready?"

"Okay grandma." They were so eager to help.

"Boy Steph, some things never change." Val said while smirking at me.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You and mom always fighting about something. So what is really going on with you and Joe?"

I looked over at Val and wanted to smack her. "Not funny Val. Don't tell mom but Joe is coming over tonight and I'm breaking things off with him for good."

"Are things that bad with you two?" Jack had asked me. I had almost forgotten that he and Morelli were the best of friends growing up.

"Well..."

I shut up when I saw my mother coming out of the kitchen.

"Stephanie, where is Joseph tonight?"

"He's working." I mentally added to myself _"I think __he's__ working, I have no idea and I don't care."_

"I just don't like this whole idea of you being a bounty hunter. It's not the kind of job for you. It's time that you settled down with Joseph, got married and had babies."

I could talk until I was blue in the face and she still wouldn't get it.

"Mom, I'm never going to settle down with Joe. I don't think I ever want to get married again and I'm not really sure I want to have kids."

"What do you mean you don't want to get married again or have babies?"

Ok I think that statement may have just broken my mother; she looks like she is going to go on a drinking binge like no other. I didn't want to tell her this before I had the talk with Joe but it looks like I'm going to do it anyway.

"Look things with Joe are not working out, now you can either accept all of this or not. But I'm warning you, mom, I'm not going to do things the way you want. This is my life and if I want to chase skips for Vinnie then dammit I will. I have never been "Burg," mom, and I never will be."

I can't take much more of this right tonight. I stood up to leave. There was dead silence in the house. If grandma was home she would be jumping up and down right now.

"I have to go; I have some things I need to do before tomorrow. Val, call me so we can get together and catch up." I didn't wait for an answer; I just ran out of the house and got into my car.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Still not mine and not making any money. I also forgot to mention a special thank you to Dee for helping me get this story going! Thanks Babe!

Chapter 3

Once I was in my car I started thinking back to earlier in the day when I took Mooner and Dougie into the station. Eddie was at the desk when I walked in.

"Hey Steph, what brings you by? And while we are on the subject why are you here with them two?"

"Hey Eddie, I got a new job this morning. I am skip tracing for Vinnie and these are my first two skips."

"This is just priceless! Can I be there when you tell Joe?" Eddie asked while laughing at me.

"What are you going to tell me, Cupcake?"

Shit, shit and triple shit, why in the hell does stuff like this have to happen to me?

"Hey Joe, ummmm..."

"Come on Steph, spit it out. What's up?"

"Dude, like what is going on? I thought you said this would be a quick trip."

"You're here with those two?"

"Yeah Joe, they're sorta part of my new job." I told him while bracing myself on the inside for the fight I knew was coming.

"What the hell kind of job would you have bringing in the two of them? Wait a minute don't even tell me..."

"Joe, calm down and listen to me for a minute. I needed a job and Vinnie needed a bounty hunter, so things worked out for everyone and here I am with my first two skips. Now if you don't mind, I need to get my receipt and get back to the office."

"We'll talk about this later, Cupcake."

"Yeah, whatever. Bye, Joe. Mooner, Dougie, I'll call Connie and let her know to come down and bond you out again. Eddie. I'll catch up with you later."

"Bye dude, thanks for lunch."

"Bye Steph, I'll call you and set up lunch and Pino's one day this week or next."

"Sounds good Eddie."

I knew Joe hated my new job already. Today was a good day and one of the worst days of my life. Only in the life of Stephanie Plum could things get so fucked up.

I pulled into my lot, and noticed Morelli's truck waiting for me. I guess my night was about to get a whole lot worse.

Morelli and I were always fighting about something and it was almost always the same fight either about me marrying him or moving in with him. He didn't get it either. Now I'm going to have to listen to him lecture me about what a bad idea this new job of mine is. I made my way up to my apartment and readied myself for the fight that was about to happen.

"Joe, what are you doing in my apartment?"

"I told you earlier that I would talk to you later; well it's later."

"I'm in no mood to go through this with you tonight, Morelli."

"Too bad. I want to talk about it."

"You know what, Joe, I don't. Look, this isn't working for me; I can't keep fighting with you about the same old things and now my new job. I'm meeting with some guys tomorrow who are going to help me out."

Joe looked really angry now and my last statement didn't seem to help matters any. "And just who the hell are these guys that are going to be helping you out?"

"Ranger and Tank. I met them today at the office." Uh-oh, looks like Joe is about to blow a gasket.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Manoso is bad news. No one even knows where he lives; his address is an abandoned lot in Trenton. He is a psycho and I refuse to let you work with him."

"REFUSE TO LET ME WORK WITH HIM? FUCK YOU JOE! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT AND MY LIFE."

"Come on, Cupcake, you don't mean that. Besides, the boys miss you. It's been a while."

Are you fucking kidding me? He really doesn't get it.

"Joe, we're done. I've been thinking about this for a while. You want to get married and have me turn into another burg wife at home with the kids. Well let me tell you, that is never going to happen. I don't ever want to get married again nor do I want to have kids. We don't even have a real relationship, we have sex and that's about it. You tell me you love me, but I don't feel the same. I don't feel that way towards you. We don't go out, we never talk, and when you want sex is when you call. Do you think I like hearing _" Why don't you come over_,_ Cupcake, the boys miss you?" _Maybe once in a while I want to be romanced, taken out to dinner, maybe some flowers. Come on, Joe, you know I'm right. If you really loved me and wanted this to work, things would be different."

"I don't want this to be over; how about I try to be different?"

"No Joe, it's too late. If I have to tell you these things to get you to stay with me then there's no point. You should have wanted to do them on your own. Now if you don't mind, I have I've had a really long day and I'm tired."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah Joe, I'm sorry." I went over to Joe and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry too, Cupcake. Friends?"

"Always. Good night Joe."

"Night." Joe left and I locked up after him. I went in and took a shower as hot as I could stand it, got out, dried myself off, set my alarm, and got into bed. I wanted to get to sleep early. Tomorrow was going to be the start of a new life for me.

_**Joe's POV**_

I left her apartment and had no idea what to feel. I really do love her and she's right about everything. I never took her out or gave her flowers. It was always just sex and no romance. I really fucked up this time. I'll have to figure out a way to get her back. Or maybe we weren't meant to be. Something I'm really going to have to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I awoke to my alarm buzzing in my ear around 7:30 this morning, I was not to happy about that so I took the alarm clock and threw it at the wall. It shut the damn thing up, but now I was awake. I guess I should get my day started, after all this is a new beginning for me. I broke things off with Joe and have a new job, maybe things are going to start looking up in the world of Stephanie Plum. I hopped in the shower so I could tame my hair, I knew I should have never went to bed with my hair wet. When I got out I couldn't decide what to wear. I went through my closet and came up with a pair of black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I put my boots on and got all of my stuff together from yesterday, first stop this morning is going to be the bank and then I am going to treat myself to an egg mcmuffin from McDonald's. Next stop would be the bond's office, I had a lot of time to kill before I had to meet Ranger at Pino's.

"Morning Connie, Lula. So what is on tap for today?"

"Nothing yet Steph, but this afternoon looks promising. It has been a while since we have talked, why don't you sit down and tell me what has been going on with you. I hear you and Morelli have been dating."

"You mean the hot cop with the nice ass?" Lula asked

"Yeah, that's him. But we are no longer together, I broke it off with him for good last night."

I was waiting for them to both respond but then both got really quiet and their eyes glazed over, I couldn't imagine what happened until I heard the door open. I turned and saw Ranger and Tank standing there.

"Morning ladies, he in?"

"No Ranger, he called out sick today. He probably has the bird flu."

With that we all busted out laughing. Once under control Ranger turned to me.

"Babe, since it seems to be a quiet morning why don't we talk now."

"Babe?" I asked him

"It fits." He told me giving me the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen.

"OK, where do you want to do this?"

"Why don't we go back to the office, I have a business deal I would like to talk to you about. You can leave your car here or you can follow us over."

"I guess I will follow you guys over. I will be back this afternoon to check for files."

I got in my car and followed Ranger, I was thinking about that smile and him calling me Babe. When he said it, it kind of gave me chills, I was also curious about the business deal he mentioned. I followed them to Haywood street and into the garage of a very non-descript building.

"Welcome to Rangeman Ms. Plum."

"Tank, just call me Steph. Ms. Plum reminds me of my mother, and right now I would rather not think of my mother."

"OK then Steph, welcome to Rangeman."

"Come on we can go up to my office and talk."

I followed them up on the elevator to the 5th floor, on the way up Ranger told me that the 5th floor was the offices for himself, Tank, Lester and Bobby. It was also the control room, where most of the work was done.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Coffee would be great if you have it."

"Yeah we will just make a stop in the break room, this way you can fix it the way you like."

After getting my coffee we settled in Ranger's office.

"OK so what is this business deal you were talking about?"

Ranger spoke up first. "Right to the point, I like that. Rangeman does all kinds of security jobs and we handle bonds for Vinnie as well. Some of our jobs require a female, and currently we have none on staff. We have interviewed several women but non have worked out, I have a feeling you may be just what we are looking for."

"What would I have to do?"

"Some of the higher bonds we handle would be better dealt with if we had a distraction to get them out of places..."

I cut him off "And you want me to be that distraction?"

"Yes. There are other times when our security jobs would go a lot better with a female on the team. We sometimes have to guard women and as men it doesn't really cut it having us go into the ladies room."

"That's it?"

"Well we are really short handed now, and If I could get you trained enough to handle some of the higher bonds it would help us out a great deal. You would have training and a partner, I have a new guy starting Monday and I like to start the guys out with picking up skips. You wouldn't always be doing skip tracing, I have different surveillance jobs I could always use help on and some researching that always needs to be done. You would get a base salary of 100,000 a year plus benefits and you have to keep up with your training at least three times a week."

"Wow, that is a generous offer."

"It is what we start most of our new hires at, it is a dangerous job."

Tank decided to speak up. "Look we know this seems a like it is coming from out of left field, but I really think you would be perfect for the job. Lula has been training for a couple of weeks. We could set you up with her and you two could do your workouts together. She has been doing OK for the last couple of weeks but I don't trust Vinnie, he could put her in a situation that she might not be able to deal with. I know her job is filing but she kind of likes bringing in the skips, if she gets something that is to much for her to handle you could always help her out."

"Who would my partner be?"

"His name is Ram..."

"Are you kidding me?" I started to laugh.

There was a knock on the door and another gorgeous guy came in. "Boss sorry to interrupt by Ram is here."

"Thanks Hal. Hal I would like you to meet Stephanie Plum. We are trying to get her to come and work for us."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Plum, Connie told me that you started at Vinnie's yesterday."

"Call me Steph please, and it is a pleasure to meet you Hal."

"Just tell Ram to come to my office."

Hal left and a few minutes later Ram walked in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. Tank and Ranger both looked shocked that we knew each other.

"Well it looks like I just got myself a new job?"

"This is a record even for you, your mom hated the thought that you would be chasing skips for Vinnie now you are going to be working here. Can I be there when you tell her?" Ram said laughing at me.

"Sure smart ass, right after I tell her you are my new partner." Ram stopped laughing.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I take it you two know each other?" Ranger asked.

"Yes, _"Ram"_ here is married to my sister Val."

"In the beginning Steph you would partner with me and Ram would be with Tank. When Lester and Bobby come back from Miami you will also partner with each of them for a bit. It'll be much easier to do your training that way. So would you have a problem with being partners?"

"Nope."

"None here."

"Hey Ric, where are Lester and Bobby anyway?"

"We had some problems down in Miami, they have been down there a couple of weeks. They both should be home tonight or tomorrow."

"OK then, why don't we get a training schedule together and then talk to Lula. We will try and coordinate your schedules for the gym."

"Wait what about Vinnie?" I asked.

"Vinnie won't be a problem, I will just add you to the contract. I will let him know and if he gives you any problems just let me know."

"Thanks Ranger, so when do I start?"

"Well I have to get the contracts drawn up, my lawyer will probably have them ready by Monday. In the meantime why don't I show you around and introduce you to everyone. Another thing I wanted to mention is that we have apartments here for employees, if you ever want to move into one just let me know. I will show them to you when we do the tour of the rest of the place."

So just like that I had a new job, I am so dreading telling my mother, she is going to completely freak. The entire neighborhood will be ironed. I started thinking about the training...

"So what kind of training are we talking about?"

"It will be the same training I require my guys to have. Running, weight training as well as time in the gun range."

"Running?" I managed to squeak out.

Leave it to Jack to chime in again. "What's the matter Steph, scared to get into shape or are you scared you will have to give up your cake and Ben & Jerry's obsession?"

"Jack let me ask you a question, is there a reason you are a smart ass and love to torture me?"

"Come on Steph it's been a long time since I have gotten to torture you. Besides I should be the least of your worries, your mom was not real happy when she found out about you working for Vinnie now you are going to be working with me. I am sure she will be thrilled to no end."

"Jack she needs to let me grow up and not lecture me on every choice in my life." I stopped talking and realized we were still in Ranger's office, not the best place to have a talk about my life. "Ranger I'm sorry, we should get out of here and finish this conversation later."

"Why don't we go to lunch, we could talk more about the job and what the two of you will be doing."

"Sounds good to me." I replied so did Jack and Tank.

"Is Pino's OK?" Ranger asked everyone.

Jack let out a bark of laughter and I promptly shot him the death glare.

"Are you kidding, I think Pino's is Steph's second home."

"Ha ha very funny, I can't help that they have the best pizza around."

"OK, so lunch first, then if it is OK with the two of you we can come back here and do the tour."

The four of us piled into the Bronco and made our way to Pino's. On the way over I sat quietly thinking about today's turn of events and so far so good. Now I just hope Joe isn't at Pino's, most of the cops ate lunch or dinner there and if Joe isn't there I am sure some one will call him and tell him that I am there. We finally arrived at Pino's and the four of us made our way to a table in the back. I was stopped by Eddie and Carl along the way.

"Hey Steph, Ranger, Tank. Jack good to see you, I heard you and Val moved back into town."

"Yeah Eddie, I took a job at Rangeman."

"So Steph I take it things didn't go well with Joe last night."

"Why do you say that Eddie?"

"Well he came in this morning looking pretty pissed off, only one thing makes him look that mad."

"You know what Eddie, Joe is none of my concern anymore, it's finally over...for good this time."

"Hey don't bite my head off. Good for you Steph." Eddie has been one of my best friends since I can remember, he never liked the idea of Joe and I dating.

"Yeah well it had to be done, now if you will excuse us I need some lunch."

We finally sat at our table and ordered lunch and of course as soon as we finished Jack had to start again.

"So you finally broke up with Joe, I'm glad but I am beginning to think that maybe you should avoid you mom for a little while."

"Jack I'm warning you..."

"Come on Steph lighten up."

"Jack you know how my mom is, you have been around my family long enough." I looked over at Ranger and Tank. "Guys again I am sorry for doing this in front of you. If you ever meet my mother you will understand. She wants me married. I tried it once and hated it, not to mention I came home from work early one day and found my husband screwing the town whore on our dining room table. She has never stopped to think of what I want out of life."

"What do you want?" Ranger asked me.

"I want...I want to fly."

Now it was Tanks turn. "You know Steph the more I hear you talk the more perfect I think you are for this job."

I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

Tank continued. "What makes us work is no fear. Guys who like the adrenaline rush. You seem like that type of person. Let me ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"What was your last job."

"I was a lingerie buyer for E.E. Martin, about 5 weeks ago I was laid off."

Jack snorted, figures he would have to chime in at that. "Just don't ask her to model the lingerie for you. She gets real touchy about that."

"So help me God Jack, I am gonna kill you." I told him while laughing.

"Cupcake, did you just threaten a cop in a place filled with cops?" Great, why did Joe have to show up now. I hope he isn't here to start trouble.

"Joe, don't you have something better to do than bother me?"

"Hey Jack, I heard you were back."

"Yeah. When Ric here called and asked me to come and work for him I jumped at the chance. Now I'm really glad I did. It's great to be home."

"Your working for him?" Joe asked with an angry voice.

"Yes, we've known each other for about 15 years now. I have been looking for a change and this was the perfect opportunity."

"Look Morelli if you don't mind this is a business lunch." Ranger sounded angry. Guess there is no love loss between Ranger and Joe.

"What the hell kind of business lunch could you be having with her here?"

"Excuse me! Her has a name and her is right here and for your information I belong here. Ranger hired me this morning and Jack here is going to be my partner. So fuck off Joe and let us get back to work."

I looked over at Jack and he was laughing his ass off. He turned to Joe. "Joe here is my card with my numbers on it. Give me a call and we'll get the guys together for a few beers and some catching up."

"Yeah sounds good. I gotta get back to work. Cupcake this isn't over."

"Don't call me that and it is over. You have no say in my like anymore." He finally left.

I took a minute to collect myself before speaking to the guys again.

"Look can we just forget that whole thing ever happened and get down to business. I think we all might be a little safer that way."

All three guys nodded at me so I continued.

"So the training. Explain exactly what I will be doing?"

"It was Ranger that answered me. "We start with an early morning run, then weights and sparring after breakfast. At some point in the day you will need to go down to the gun range to practice shooting. Do you have any problems with shooting a gun?"

"None. My dad used to take to the range to practice. Behind my mother's back of course. I also used to go with the smart ass sitting next to me. It has been a few years but I can manage."

"Are you OK with the rest of it?"

"Yeah, as long as someone teaches me to take this one down."

That got a good laugh out of everyone at the table.

"How about we head back to the office and I introduce you to the guys and show you around."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We all got back into Ranger's truck and made our way back to Haywood.

"OK follow me and we'll start with the gun range."

We toured the gun range and the gym. We were currently back in the control room on the 5th floor. Ranger introduced us to everyone there and showed us all of the things that go in in there.

"Babe?"

"Yes Ranger?"

"How about I take you down to 4 and show you the apartments?"

"OK So how many of the guys live here?"

"Right now there are six. Hal, Binkie, Cal, Junior, Tank and Bobby. Lester and I both live on the 7th floor. There are two apartments that make up the entire floor."

"Wow, must be some big places."

"OK here we go, take a look around."

"This is a hell of a lot nicer than the apartment I live in now, I really like it."

I took a look around and really did like the place, it wasn't huge but it was a lot nicer than my current apartment. I could see myself living here, and maybe if I moved here I could see if my grandma wanted my old place. Maybe then my dad wouldn't kill her.

"Well Babe what do you think?"

"I could certainly see myself living here and it would got the rest of my new beginning." He raised and eyebrow in question at my statement.

"I kind of see today as a new beginning for me. I have a new job and I finally got rid of Morelli for good."

"How long did the two of you date?"

"It has been off and on for a while. We have known each other all of our lives. I like Joe, but I just don't see myself settling down with him and he is ready to settle down and have a nice burg family."

"Well good for you, so does that mean you want the apartment?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"You can move in this weekend if you like, I will get the keys for you and I have all of your access cards for the building."

"Great. Thanks Ranger. I have a feeling that this is really going to work out well."

I heard a movement from behind me and turned. I saw standing there another gorgeous man...hmm I wonder if that is a prerequisite to working here. He looked a lot like Ranger but he had the most incredible green eyes. He walked over to where we were standing.

"I take it you are Stephanie Plum?"

"The one and only. And you are?"

"Lester Santos. I take that you are going to come aboard with us?"

"Yeah, now I don't have to work for the duck loving pervert."

"That is always a plus."

"Hey is there a party in here and no one told me?"

Yet another gorgeous man, I may have to rethink living here. My Hungarian hormones will be working overtime.

"Steph, I would like you to meet Bobby Brown. Bobby this is Stephanie Plum. She is going to be working with us now, and moving into this apartment."

"Nice to meet you Steph."

"Same here.

"I hate to be the one to break up the party, but I really do need to get going. I promised Connie I would come by and see if she had any skips for me. Is it OK if I start moving my stuff in here tomorrow?"

"Yes. Will you be needing any help?"

"No. I don't think so, I am going to make Jack help me. It is the least he can do with all of the trouble he is going to cause me."

"Jack?" Bobby and Lester both said at the same time.

"It turns out that Steph and Ram already know each other and have most of their lives." Ranger told them with a chuckle.

"Jack is my brother in law."

"Small world." Lester commented.

I said my goodbyes and Ranger gave me my keys and access cards for the building. As I made my way down to the garage my cell phone rang...My mom. I debated on answering it. Looking back I wished I had left it ring.

"Hey mom"

"Your grandmother is back from her trip and I expect you here for dinner by six." Without waiting for a reply she hung up on me. Guess I am going to dinner.

I got over to the office and Lula and Connie were there looking over the latest issue of Cosmo.

"Girl I hear we are gonna be training together."

"Yeah, Ranger offered me the job and it was to good to pass up."

Vinnie came out of his office. "You are quitting already?"

"Not exactly. Ranger..."

"I hired her Vinnie she is going to do bonds through Rangeman." Everyone turned to see Ranger standing in the doorway. No one ever heard him come in.

"Fine. Whatever. She is your problem now. Connie lock up I am leaving for the day." Vinnie shut his office door and then left the office.

Lula's phone rang and she went into the back room to answer it.

"Thanks Ranger, I didn't feel like listening to Vinnie."

"No problem Babe."

"Who is ready for a night out?" Lula asked as she came back in.

"What are you talking about?"

"That was Tank on the phone. Lester and Bobby are back from Miami and they want to do a night on the town. Tomorrow night if it's OK with everyone."

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to head out, I have been summoned to my parents house for dinner."

"Hope you don't take to much shit Steph."

"Thanks Ranger. I will be over sometime in the morning with the first load of my stuff. Lula, I will stop by here tomorrow and get all the details from you."

"Sounds good girl. Maybe we should hit the mall for some new outfits to wear tomorrow night."

"Sure, we can figure it out in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was 2:00 pm now. I had enough time to go home take a quick nap and start packing. Leaving just enough time to get a shower and make myself presentable for dinner. I let myself into my apartment and fed Rex, made my way to the bedroom and set my alarm for 3:30. Once I laid down I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking about the last two days. It has all been surreal. I have a new job making fantastic money and got rid of Joe. I feel a little sad about Joe and I but not sad enough to go back. That roller coaster ride is over. I am going to take some time and just be alone for a while. I need to remember who I am with out a man in my life. I didn't even realize how long I had been lying on my bed until my alarm went off. Guess a nap wasn't meant to be today. I got out of bed and started going through my clothes. At 5:00 I jumped in the shower to get ready for dinner at my parents house.

I got to my parents house a few minutes early. My mother and grandma were at the door waiting for me, Val's car was already in the drive. Well here goes nothing.

"Hi mom, grandma. How was your trip?"

"It was fantastic, but I don't want to talk about that. I want you to tell me all about you new job with Vinnie."

"Dinner is ready, everyone to the table." My mom yelled from the kitchen. We all headed to the dining room.

"Stephanie how did you second day go?" Leave it to my mom to start talking about my job right away.

"Well..." Jack started to laugh and I shot him the death glare.

"What is going on with you two?" Val wanted to know.

"I am not working for Vinnie any more. When Ranger and I had our meeting to discuss my training he offered me a job and I accepted."

"You are going to be working for the same company then?"

"Yeah Val, and eventually Jack here will be my partner."

My mom got up from the table and I knew she was going into the kitchen to hit the bottle of whiskey she keeps hidden in the pantry. She looked a little more relaxed when she came back in with a glass of the amber liquid.

"Mom." She looked over at me and I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"I know you want me to settle down, but this is a great opportunity for me."

My mom looked like she was trying to gather her thoughts and figure out what to say to me.

"I love you and I just want the best for you, like any other mother wants for their child. If this is going to make you happy then I will just have to learn to deal with it."

Who is this woman and what did she do with my mother.

"So Steph are you going to take the apartment at Rangeman?"

"Yeah Jack I am. I am going to need your help moving some stuff in. Nothing major just some boxes."

"No problem. When do you need me?"

"Tomorrow OK?" He nodded.

"You are moving out of your apartment?" Grandma asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah Grandma. Ranger has apartments in the building for his employees. I figured that I am going to be there a lot, so it just makes sense." I have a feeling I knew why she was asking. "Do you want to take over my lease?"

"Hallelujah, I'll even help you move." Guess my dad was happy about that.

"Now wait just a minute..." Uh-oh mom was getting mad again. Guess I should have told her first.

"No Ellen. Yes Stephanie I would love to move into your building."

"Great I will talk to Dillon tomorrow."

"Would you like me to come over and help you pack your things?"

"Sure Grandma. I'll come pick you up in the morning."

"Hot damn, I am getting out of here. When we're done you can tell me about all the hotties your gonna be working with."

Everyone started laughing but my mom. We finished dinner without any more yelling and after I got my standard bag of leftovers I made my way home. I was so tired I fell right asleep.

The next morning I was up before my alarm, so I got showered and dressed and called my mom's to see if grandma was ready to come over.

"Hello."

"Hi Grandma, you ready for me to pick you up?"

"Yes, and hurry. You mother is on the warpath this morning."

"I'll be there in a few minutes, I am not coming in so be ready."

I ran downstairs to talk to Dillon and he said there would be no problem with grandma taking over my lease and the owners of the building would probably be happy. With me leaving the building would be all seniors. I picked up grandma and went back to my apartment and we managed to get a lot done. Before we left we had a little chat.

"Stephanie, I am glad you are not going to turn into something you are not."

"What do you mean?"

"You tried to be burg and it didn't work. I always knew you would break free and do what you wanted to. You stood up to your mother and I think she now knows that she was wrong all these years to try and push you."

"Thanks grandma. I better get you home, I have some things to do this afternoon and you need to start packing. Here is a set of keys. I will talk to Jack and dad about moving you in here."

I carried a few things down to my car and then dropped grandma off at home. I then made my way over to Haywood to drop some of my things off. I called Lula on my way over and we decided to meet at Macy's at 1:00. Lester was in the garage when I pulled my car in.

"Hey Beautiful, need a hand with any of that?"

"That would be great Lester, thanks. Now I only have to make on trip up, I have to meet Lula in an hour."

We unloaded my car and made our way up to the 4th floor and my new apartment.

"I hear you are going out with us tonight."

"Yeah, and I am looking forward to it. I has been a while since I have been out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend...well ex boyfriend wasn't really one to go out and dance. He was more content to grab a pizza and watch a game."

"I guess it's good he is an ex then."

"You don't even know how good."

"Is he someone from around here?"

"Joe Morelli."

"Your kidding me."

"No. I have to get going to the mall and meet Lula. I will see you tonight Lester and thanks again for your help."

"No problem, but do me a favor?" He had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"If I can."

"Save me a few dances tonight."

"Now that I can do. Bye Lester."

"Later Beautiful."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

On the way to the mall I could only think about Lester and the look in his eyes when he asked me to save him a dance. He is so damn hot, from his short and spiky hair, to those green eyes that I felt like I could get lost in. And then there is the body, and what a body it is. I would have to put Lester at about 6'2 and full of muscle. I have to stop thinking like this or I am going to be in big trouble. I finally got to the mall and parked about 15 miles away from Macy's. I found Lula and Connie waiting for me by the dresses.

"Hey girls."

"So how did it go last night?" Connie wanted to know.

"It wasn't too bad, I'm just glad it's over. I started moving my things into Rangeman this morning."

"Enough talking let's shop." Lula declared.

After about 45 minutes of searching and trying on different things I finally found the perfect outfit for tonight.

"Girls, what do you think of this one?" It was a black one piece pant set, it had a wide flared leg, halter style top that tied around the neck. It also had a sash belt that tied around the neck.

"Girl, that is the one. Try it on, let us see how it looks."

I came out of the dressing room and both Lula and Connie dropped their jaws. "It's perfect!" exclaimed Lula.

"I have to have this for tonight. Now I need to find the perfect shoes to go with this." I found the perfect FMP's with a 4 inch heel. We all finished up our shopping and Lula agreed to pick me up at 9pm for our night out. I went home to get ready. Val called and asked if I wanted to come over and get ready at her house and then I could catch a ride with her and Jack. I called Lula and told her that I would just meet her there.

"I'm glad that you decided to come over. Now while we get ready you can tell me what has been going on."

"Val the last week has been really strange, even for me. Joe and I are finally done and let me tell you I haven't felt this good about myself in a long while. This new job with Ranger is going to be a great step for me. This job is going to let me fly."

"So Ranger just brings you to his office and offers you a job?"

"Kind of. Remember the other night I told you he wanted to meet with me today so we could discuss the training?" She nodded. "Well when we got to his office he told me that they have been trying to hire a female to work with them for a while but no luck. So he offered me the position, and after training Jack will be my full time partner. Right now Jack and I both are going to go through training with Ranger and the rest of his team."

"How the hell are you going to work with those guys? They are all so damn hot."

"Tell me about it. Do you know them?"

"I have met Ranger, Tank, Lester and Bobby. I don't think I would be able to work with them without drooling all the time."

"What do you know about them?"

"Not much really. Jack is friends with the four of them and usually when they were in Boston we would all get together."

"So how do I look?"

"Oh my God Steph, you look amazing. Are you trying to impress anyone special tonight?"

"Nope, but this is the first time in a long time that I have gone out and have been single. I want to have a good time."

"Did I tell you that Marylou and Lenny are coming out with us tonight as well?"

"No." Now I felt guilty for not inviting them myself.

"Well Jack ran into Lenny and he invited them."

"Cool, I haven't talked to Mare in days. She is probably ready to kill me by now."

"Let's go get my husband and get out of here."

"Is mom watching the girls tonight?"

"Yeah, and boy is she mad about grandma moving out. Dad is on cloud 9."

We had all decided to meet at a new club called _Pure. _Marylou and Lenny arrived the same time as us, so the five us us went in together looking for the rest of our group. The place was amazing, three floors each with a dance floor. The music was even better and was perfect for dancing. You could feel the music pulse through you. I spotted Lula,  
Tank, Connie and Hal just inside the door.

"There you are, we have been waiting for you. We have a table upstairs in the VIP lounge."

"Lead the way Tank."

We all followed Tank upstairs, Bobby was already at a table waiting for us with a beautiful woman sitting next to him. Lester was also at the table but he seemed to be alone. Bobby introduced us to his wife Gina and then flagged down the waitress to get us all drinks.

"So who is ready to do some dancing?" Lula asks.

"I will be soon, I just need to have a drink first." I answered Lula

"You know this party needs some shots to get us going." Lester has announced to everyone .

"What kind of shots are we talking about?" I asked

"What's your pleasure?"

I wanted to scream you, but instead I told him "Tequila."

"Uh-Oh Steph's looking for trouble tonight!" Exclaimed Marylou

Now Lester looked at me curiously and asked why.

I shot Marylou a death glare but she ignored me and answered his question.

"Well when Steph starts doing shots she sometimes gets a little..."

"Mare so help me God..."

"What I wasn't going to say anything bad, I was just going to say you tend to get a little crazy."

"Is that so?" Lester questioned.

This time it was a laughing Val that answered. "Yeah, she..."

I cut her off before she could got any further. "Okay can we just stop picking on me."

"Okay for now, but later on all bets are off."

Lester walked over to the bar to order the shots.

"Hey Steph, isn't that Joe over there?"

I turned and looked and sure as shit it was Joe and he was with Teri.. "Shit."

"What's the matter Steph?"

I turned to the only person who could have done this. "Jack did you tell him where we would be tonight?"

"Hey what's the matter, you looked happy a few minutes ago?" Lester asked me.

"Joe is here with Terri."

"I can't believe he is here with her, I thought they were a thing of the past?"

"Val, you really have been gone to long. Teri never gave up on Joe."

"What about when you two were together?"

"I am not really sure what to think, but I do know that during one of "_our breaks"_ he was seen with her at a hotel. You know what can we just forget that they are here and get this party started."

"Sounds good to me beautiful, and look here come our drinks to help us out."

What is is about Lester that makes me feel better. I have only known the guy a couple of days and yet there is just something about him. I sit here and watch him as he is joking with the guys and start thinking about what it would be like to be with him, to have his hands on me, his mouth...

"Hey Steph, you ready to do some dancing yet?"

Shit, I have got to stop thinking like that if I am going to handle this job.

"Yeah girls let's go."

"Hey Steph, don't forget you promised to save me a dance."

I looked Lester right in the eye licked my lips, winked at him and told him that I hadn't forgotten. There has got to be something wrong with me because I have no idea where the hell that came from. Oh well, I could always blame the Tequila.

We had been out on the dance floor for a while and the girls and I decided to take a break from dancing and go get another drink.

"So guys what happened to Ranger?"

Tank answered "Problem came up and he had to take care of it, not surprising though. He usually finds a way to get out of going out with us."

"Gotcha."

I was having a good time laughing and joking with everyone. I looked over at Lester and caught him watching me, I smiled and he winked then asked me to dance. No sooner we got to the dance floor a slow song came on, I wasn't sure I could do this not with the way he was looking at me and made me feel. He put his hands on my hips and I rested mine on his shoulders.

"What's the matter Steph?"

"Huh?" Oh good one Plum! "I'm fine Lester, why would you think something is wrong?"

"You just look like you are not enjoying yourself at the moment."

"Oh, believe me when I say I am enjoying myself and maybe just a bit too much."

"Really care to tell me more."

"Nope" By the end of the slow dance we were both laughing and decided to keep on dancing.

"Hey Les, let's take a little break and get a drink."

"Will I still get another dance after our drink?"

Good Lord that smile of his is going to kill me. "I'll think about it."

"So Steph what's your poison this time?"

"I think I could do with another shot or two, how about you?"

"The same, come on we'll go right to the bar it will be quicker."

Next thing I knew Lester was grabbing my hand and brought it to his mouth. He turned my hand over and licked the inside of my wrist and then sprinkled it with salt.

"Les what are you doing?"

He looked at me and smiled. "I am just enjoying my shot of tequila, do you have a problem with this?"

Jesus Christ if my panties weren't ruined before, they defiantly are now. "Nope no problem, but next time you could warn a girl."

He started laughing and did his shot. "Come on Steph why don't you try it my way."

We managed to finish both shots that way and my entire body felt like it was on fire and I doubt it was from the alcohol. I heard laughing coming from behind me and I turned to Joe and Teri standing there.

"Cupcake."

"Morelli, is there something you wanted?"

"No, just saw you standing here with this thug and wanted to say hello."

By now the rest of our group had joined us at the bar. Jack spoke up first.

"Joe, Teri how are you doing?"

"Jack, I heard you two were back in town. Where is Val?"

"I am right here Teri."

"It is good to see you both."

"You know Jack I still can't believe you are working with this group of thugs. I always thought you were one of the good guys."

"Joe, your drunk go home. You don't know anything about these guys or what they do, some people could say the same thing about you."

"Oh come on Cupcake, how about a dance?"

"I wouldn't dance with you if my life depended on it. Why don't you just take your little whore home and leave me the hell alone."

"Who are you calling a whore."

"Teri let me ask you a question, how long have you and Joe been sleeping together?"

"Almost a year...shit"

"Shit, Cupcake listen to me she is lying."

"You son of a bitch." Next thing I know I turned to Joe and punched him as hard as I could in the face.

"Jesus Christ Cupcake, I think you broke my nose."

"Good you deserve it. Rot in hell Joe and stay the hell away from me, and that goes for your whore as well."

Lester came over and put his arm around me. "Come on Steph, let's get you out of here." He then turned to Tank and talked to him quietly for a minute. Lester led me outside and to his car we got in and he turned the radio on. Lester went to change the station and I made him stop, I love the song that had just come on. It was a new song by Alicia Keys, I'll admit that it is not my first choice in music but I love the song.

_I just want you close_

_Where you can stay forever_

_You can be sure_

_That it will only get better_

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry cause_

_Every thing's gonna be alright_

_People keep talking_

_They can say what they like_

_But all I know is everything gonna be alright _

_No one no one no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one No one No one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you _

_When the rain is pouring down_

_And my heart is hurting_

_You will always be around_

_This I know for certain _

_You and me together _

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry cause _

_Everything gonna be alright_

_People keep talking_

_They can say what they like_

_But I know everything is gonna be alright _

_No one No one no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one no one no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling _

_I know some people search the world_

_To find something like what we have_

_I know People with try_

_Try to divide_

_Something so real_

_So till the end of time_

_I'm telling you that _

_No one no one no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one no one no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you _

I sat here the car listening to the words and I wish that I could find someone like that. Someone that will love me for me and no matter what always be there for me. A few more songs came on and before I knew it we were in the Rangeman garage.

"Come on beautiful, let's get you upstairs."

"Les, thank you so much for getting me out of there."

"How's the hand?"

"It hurts like hell, but it was so worth it."

"Come on, let's get you some ice."

We got up to the fourth floor and Lester helped me into my apartment and then told me that he would be right back. He walked back in the door with an ice pack and a chocolate cake.

"OMG, is that for me?"

He started laughing and told me yes. "Here put this ice on your hand, and then we can share this wonderful chocolate cake that Ella made earlier today."

We sat and ate our way through the cake and it was the most heavenly chocolate cake I have ever tasted.

"Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?"

"There isn't much to talk about really. Joe and Teri were high school sweet hearts, they broke up at the end of their senior year in high school. But I had a feeling that Joe and Teri have been fooling around for a while now. I always liked Joe, in high school he was the guy that every girl wanted including me. When I was in high school I worked at the Tasty Pastry after school. One night Joe came in and he managed to sweet talk me right out of my uniform and took my virginity behind the éclair case. He then wrote a poem on the stadium wall and at Mario's sub shop. My parents found out about it and I thought my dad was going to kill him. Two days later he left for the Navy and I didn't see him again for two years. I was driving my dad's Buick and I saw him walking down the street and I hit him, I only broke his leg but God it felt good."

"Wow! Beautiful, remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Yeah well, I was still pissed off. He is lucky I didn't kill him that day."

"So how did you two end up together?"

"A couple of years ago I ran into him and he asked me to dinner. Things just went from there, I don't think I was ever happy in the relationship. He has told me he loved me, but I never told him. I never even felt love for him."

"Hey don't even think about him, he doesn't deserve you...at all. If he was seeing Teri behind your back, do you think he really loved you?"

"I am not really surprised at what Joe did, he is not the first guy to cheat on me. But I can tell you he is the last."

"This happened before?"

"My ex-husband cheated on me with the town tramp, I came home one day and found them on our dining room table going at it like wild animals. The ink was barely dry on our marriage license. I got revenge on him as well, we had the messiest divorce in Burg history and because of it his political ambitions were shot down."

"Beautiful, you shouldn't have had to go through all of that. You don't deserve it."

"Thanks Les. I'm sorry for ruining your night, I don't even know why I am telling you all of this."

"Hey don't worry about it, you saved me from sitting alone tonight and I had a great time dancing and talking with you."

"Oh come on Les, there were plenty of beautiful women at that club to dance with tonight. I am sure you could have picked one of them to dance with."

"Didn't want to, I am really glad you came tonight and I am looking forward to working with you and getting to know you better."

"Me to Les. I don't mean to be rude, but it is getting late and I am kind of tired. Thank you for everything tonight."

I looked at him as I was speaking and all I wanted to do was kiss him. I don't know if he read my mind but he stood up and came over to me and pulled me up out of my seat.

"I meant what I said Steph, there wasn't anyone there I wanted to dance with tonight except you."

And with that he put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. I don't think I have ever felt so much from one kiss. Lester now moved his hands to my hips and mine went around his neck as I melted into him and the kiss. He broke the kiss and put his forehead to mine.

"Steph I have to go, if we keep this up..."

"Thank you again, for everything."

I watched him walk down the hallway and to the elevators, when the doors opened he looked back at me an winked before getting on. I put my hand on my still tingling lips, _good job Plum. _You managed to tell you new boss all about your horrible love life, cry on him and then kiss him all before you even start this job. Can't wait to see what happens when we actually have to work together.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Contains another challenge response for Annie & Kat's challenge

There is a little bit of smut in this one, and it is a little long but I couldn't find a good place to stop. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

After Lester left I started to get ready for bed. I couldn't stop thinking about him or how it felt for him to have his arms around me when we danced or the way he felt pressed up against me when we kissed. I have no idea what time I finally fell asleep, but I do know one thing I have to talk to Les, ASAP. I am not ready to be involved with him or any one else right now. I just want to concentrate on my new job. Maybe once things were settled with that I could start to think about a relationship. I was brought from my thought by my cell phone ringing...Val, guess I should answer it or she will just keep calling.

"Hey Val, what's up?"

"What happened to you last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's see, you and Les flirting all night, then fighting with Joe. Nice punch by the way but would have hit Teri as well, she is such a..."

"VAL." I shouted into the phone, I knew if I didn't stop her she would just keep going on about Teri and Joe.

"Sorry...so what happened with you and Lester after you left the club?"

"Nothing happened, he brought me back to Rangeman and we talked for a bit."

"Oh come on you mean to tell me you left with him and nothing happened." She sounded shocked.

"Yup." I was dying to change the subject. "Hey Val how about you come over and pick me up, I need to get my car from your place. I still need to get over to my apartment and take care of a few things maybe my big sister would want to help me out?"

"Fine, but I still think there is something you're not telling me."

"Call me when you get here and I'll come down and meet you."

"Okay."

After hanging up with Val, I got ready and by the time I was done she was calling that she was around the corner. I left my apartment and jumped on the elevator and right into Lester.

"Hey Steph in a hurry?" Damn that man and his smile.

"Kind of, Val is waiting downstairs for me."

"Later Steph."

"Bye Lester."

We both went our separate ways once we got off the elevator. Lester went to the gun range and I jumped into Val's car.

"Hey Steph. Was that Lester I just saw you get off the elevator with?"

"Yes, don't make it into something it's not Val."

"Fine, let's go get your car and drop it off at your place. Then we can go grab some lunch and I'll help with the last of your stuff at your apartment."

"Sounds good to me."

Val and I had a great afternoon together, laughing and catching up on gossip. She helped me get the last of my stuff to the car we said our goodbyes and I made my way back to Rangeman. I took my things upstairs and put them away and got ready for bed, I was interrupted by the in the apartment ringing.

"Hello."

"Steph, it's Ranger. Just wanted to let you know to meet me in the control room at 8am. Also, Ella will be stopping by in a bit to bring you your uniforms."

"Okay thanks Ranger, see you in the morning."

"Night Babe."

That was all about 6 months ago, now I am in the best shape of my life and doing a job that I enjoy more than anything. My training was rough, but some how I managed to get through all of the torture and now I can't imagine not doing it everyday. Thank God there was another female to go through the training with me, Lula and I always had the guys laughing at us...until we were trained and then they stopped laughing. The best part of my training was the self defense/combat lessons, it had been a while since I had an orgasm with someone else in the room and I took it out on the guys during these lessons. During my training we would use different weapons and on the last day of my training Tank came into the gym and announced _**"Gentlemen, today we go to war." **_I was wondering what the hell meant by that and found out rather quickly that it meant a paint ball battle. I was battered and bruised when the day was over, but I have to admit it was a lot of fun. I even managed to take out a few of the guys.

The training I went through also gave me a chance to get to know the guys, especially Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Lester. I found out my first week with Ranger that he has a daughter Julie from his marriage and he is still in love with his ex-wife Rachel. The reason he never showed up the first night we all went out was because he had flown down to Miami to see Rachel and Julie, he told me they had been growing closer since the death of Rachel's husband Ron about 7 months ago. Ranger and Lester were half brothers and they had 2 brothers and two sisters. Tank is really in love with Lula and I suspect they will get married one day. Bobby has been married to his wife Gina for a few years and they were trying to have a baby. After they all were out of the Ranger's they all signed on to do special missions if need be, they had just finished their last one about 6 months ago. I also found out more about how Rangeman was started and how the guys all became friends. Ranger hates junk food and he seems to like his twigs and bark at every meal. Tank, Bobby and Lester are another story all together...they are junk food addicts. It seems as though sugar is banned from Rangeman, the four of us always find a way around it though. Unfortunately Jack also eats like Ranger, and it really sucks having a partner that has no imagination as far as food is concerned.

Everything was going really good for the first three months, then Ranger called and said he needed me to come to the office. That was the day that changed everything, and the day that I learned that sometimes I can be really stupid.

_3 months ago_

_It had been a long day so far and it was only two in the afternoon. I was out in the field with Ram for most of the day hunting down and elusive skip, when we were called to come into the office for a meeting. So we gave up on our surveillance and headed back to the office. We made our way up to the fifth floor and to the conference room where Ranger, Tank, Lester and Bobby were waiting for us._

_"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked._

_"We just got a line on a huge bounty that we have been looking for. Wanted for drug possession, kidnapping, and murder."_

_Ranger handed me the file and I was shocked when I saw it was a woman. "Okay so what do you need us for?"_

_"We were contracted to find her and bring her in, she is sitting in a jail cell in Fairmont, West Virginia. Lester is driving down to get her and bring her back but we need a female to go with him."_

_"In other words you need me to go with him."_

_"Yeah, believe me we do. The last time one of us had to escort a female she said that we tried to make sexual advances. That was the last time we picked up a contract on a female. Now we have you."_

_"So when are we leaving?"_

_Lester finally spoke up. "As soon as you are ready, just pack an overnight bag. It is about a 5-6 hour drive so we will spend the night before we pick her up. Hotel reservations have already been made for two rooms, when we get down there we will check in at the local cop shop and then go to the hotel to get some sleep. We will pick her up in the morning and head back."_

_"Okay, just give me about an hour or so. I want to get a shower and change, I will call you when I am ready."_

_"Sounds good."_

_"Thanks Babe."_

_"No problem Ranger. Les I will see you in a bit."_

_I made my way to the fourth floor and to my apartment. How the hell am I going to survive that long in a car with him...UGH. I got a shower and packed an overnight bag then called Lester to tell him I was ready and went down to the garage to wait for him._

_"Hey Steph all set?"_

_"Yup, let's hit the road."_

_"Hey, I am glad I caught you before you left. I made you some goodies and packed you some snacks." Ella said as she came off the elevator and made her way over to us._

_"Ella you are a saint, at least we can eat your goodies without having to listen to my brother."_

_"Thank you Ella."_

_"You are both quite welcome, have a safe trip."_

_The drive was fairly quiet for a while then Lester decided to break the silence._

"_Steph are you ok"?_

"_Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"_

"_Well you are unusually quiet."_

"_Just thinking about things and I am pretty tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."_

"_Everything okay?"_

"_Yup, do you mind if I take a little nap?"_

"_Go right ahead beautiful."_

_I put my seat back and closed my eyes. I wasn't really tired but being around Lester seems to mess my head up. I am falling for him and there is nothing I can do about it, he is my boss and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my job. _

_I did manage to fall asleep and when Lester woke me up I realized we had stopped and we were at a police station._

"_Sleeping Beauty awakes." Lester said while laughing at me._

"_Ha Ha Ha, very funny, I can't believe I slept the whole trip."_

"_You must have needed it. Let's head in check things out and then go grab some dinner."_

_We went into the station and met with the detective that arrested Sally Conklin and he checked over all of our paperwork and told us she would be ready to go when we were. Lester then asked him to recommend some place to grab a bite to eat. We made our way to the restaurant had dinner then finally go to the hotel. Lester checked us in and we went to our rooms, I was checking out my room when there was a knock on the connecting door._

"_Hey beautiful, just wanted to make sure your room was ok."_

"_Yeah, it will do."_

"_So I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the hotel lounge and maybe grab a drink with me?"_

"_Aren't you tired, that was a long drive?"_

"_Yeah, but I just need to unwind a little."_

"_Sure why not, after that nap in the car I'm not really that tired yet anyway."_

_We made our way to the hotel lobby and we both ordered a beer._

"_So Steph we haven't really talked much lately, how are you liking working at Rangeman?"_

"_Honestly I love it, I don't think I can see myself doing anything else. At first I thought I was going to hate it, but it turned out to be the best move I ever made."_

"_I'm glad, you are doing really well in such a short period of time."_

"_Thanks Les, I appreciate that. I don't think many people thought I could do this job, but I know now that I am proving them wrong."_

"_Does that include Morelli?"_

"_Yeah. About the only thing he thought I was good for was marrying him, having his babies and staying home. I don't know where he ever got the impression that is what I wanted, I mean my first marriage was a disaster and I am not sure I ever want to go down that road again. As for kids, I never really thought about having any. I love Val's kids but I can also give them back at the end of the day. I think I like adventure to much to settle down, but then again maybe if I met the right guy that would all change. Who knows maybe someday, I do know that I am the happiest now that I have ever been."_

"_Good for you Steph, Morelli is an ass."_

"_What about you Lester, ever think about getting married?"_

"_No way, I am having to much fun right now. Not many women will put up with the kind of life that I lead. It wasn't to long ago and I was still going out and doing missions, who would want to be married to someone who is gone for months at a time."_

"_Well I guess when you put it that way I see what you mean."_

"_But then again like you said maybe someday. You ready to head back to our rooms?"_

_I looked at my watch and didn't even realize we had been sitting here for two hours._

"_I didn't even realize it was getting that late."_

_We got back to our rooms and once inside I couldn't help thinking that I wish we were sharing a room, I turned to go get ready for bed and noticed Lester standing right next to me._

"_Hey, didn't we just say goodnight." _

"_Yeah but I just wanted to say it again." _

_I knew if he stayed in my room much longer we would never go to sleep tonight. _

"_Lester we can't do this."_

"_What do you think this is Steph. Why are you so afraid to take a chance with me, since the night I kissed you I have not stopped thinking about you. I thought we spent a lot of time getting to know each other when we worked together for those three weeks and now you hardly even say hello to me, what's the problem?"_

"_What I went through with Dickie and then Joe, I can't do that again. Besides us being together is a little risky don't you think?"_

"_Steph some of the best things in life are worth the risk, I am not here because I want you in my bed. I want you in every part of my life."_

_"But…"_

_He cut me off. "But nothing. I'm not Dickie or Joe." My mouth fell open; Lester just continued." I know how important it is to find someone special and share life with them."_

_My mouth was still hanging open and I tried to speak but was silenced by Lester's tongue in my mouth. The kiss was heaven. It was warm and wet and soft and…oh god could he kiss. I melted into him and started to kiss him back with the same amount of emotion he was putting into it._

_He placed his forearms on the door beside my head. Still whispering, he asks, "Are you sure?" and then he ran his tongue from my ear to my collarbone. I shivered under his touch. "Very."_

_Pulling back, he stared into my eyes then lowered his lips to mine. His kiss is needy and demanding, I have wanted this ever since that first night he kissed me in my apartment. I moaned and he pressed his body hard against mine, my arms went up around his neck as I returned his kiss. Our tongues dueled for dominance and our breathing had become labored. The need for air pulled us apart._

_My head is spinning I know we shouldn't be doing this but God help me I want him with every fiber of my being._

"_Steph are you okay?"_

_I tell him yes and I pull him with me towards the bed. I lean into him and kiss him again, eager to taste more of him. Lester's hands wander to my shirt and he slowly brings it up my body, we break our kiss while he takes it off of me and I do the same to him. I can feel him shiver under my touch and it only turns me on more. With that done his hands found their way to the clasp on my bra, he quickly unhooks it and pulls back enough for it to slide to the floor between us._

_I couldn't take it any more and yelled at him to hurry, he pulled back and finished undressing me and then himself. He was watching me with a heated gaze and my body felt like it was on fire, I couldn't wait to feel him inside of me. His hands quickly found their way to the spot I needed him most and I knew it wasn't going to take long for that first orgasm to hit. He dropped to his knees and I almost came instantly at the first touch of his tongue, I wound my fingers in his hair when I felt the first wave of my orgasm hit. He tenderly kissed his way up my body and to my lips, I could taste myself on him and it only made me want him more. He lowered me to the bed not giving me any time to make him feel as good as he just made me feel and he slowly entered me. _

_I bit my bottom lip and I think I may have even whimpered, I have no idea what I felt because I was already lost._

"_Are you ok?" Lester asked me looking concerned._

"_Yeah, you just feels so good." I managed to get out._

_I met him thrust for thrust and it still wasn't enough, I heard him moan and he started moving faster. Lester leaned down and started whispering in my ear._

"_Come for me, come long and hard."_

_His voice sent shivers down my spine and caused me to reach my climax and spiral completely out of control, I felt him quickly follow me._

_We made love two more times that night, the last time was not as frenzied as the first two and we both took our time learning each other's bodies. When Les finally fell asleep I was still wide awake, I laid there thinking about what just happened and I felt like it was a mistake. I had finally gone to sleep and awoke to the alarm an hour later, I was alone in the bed. I got up to look for Les and I heard the shower in his room, so I went to the bathroom in my room and did the same. I just wanted to get this day over with, when I stepped out of the bathroom Lester was waiting for me._

"_Morning Beautiful."_

"_Les, we need to talk about last night."_

"_Last night was amazing, and so were you."_

"_Lester please! Last night was a mistake, you are still my boss and I am still not ready for this. I should have stopped it from going any further than that kiss, but I couldn't and for that I am sorry."_

"_Steph wait, let's talk about this for a minute."_

"_It's getting late, we need to go get our skip and get on the road."_

_We both gathered our things and while I made sure the paperwork was in order Lester checked us out of the hotel. I went to the truck to wait for him and I felt like shit, but I knew it was the right thing to do. But I had to wonder, if it were the right thing to do then why does it hurt so bad. At that moment Les jumped in the truck and we were off to pick up our skip and make our way home. The ride home was horrible and you could cut the tension with a knife._

That night has been branded into my memory for the last three months. I was falling in love with him and I ruined it all by telling him that it was a mistake...MISTAKE! HA, that was a huge understatement! Lester is now dating a woman named Miranda, and here I was sitting here alone. See like I said, _"Sometimes I can be really stupid."_

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oh Bombshell!" I hear Tank calling out to me.

Bombshell, I really hate that name or I should say I really hate how I got the nickname.

_The guys all started calling me Bombshell after a local reporter wrote a story about me and a mishap with my car. Okay fine, two mishaps while bringing in a skip. The first was a low bond skip, Johnny Miller and he was actually Lula's skip. I was helping her out because her car was in the shop. Johnny was working on his car when we picked him up, he came with us pretty quietly so she didn't cuff him. Honestly I think he was stoned and that it why he came with us without a hassle. From the backseat he lit a cigarette and I turned and yelled at him to put it out. I must have startled him because he dropped the cigarette on his jacket which lay next to him. I saw a spark, pulled over and we all jumped out of the car. We stood back and watched the flames. Cal and Junior showed up took our skip in for us and called for a ride to take us back to Rangeman. _

_A few days later I was helping Lula once again, this time we were bringing in Carl Walker. He was wanted for a firearm possession but it was his first offense and there for not a very high bond. We found him at work, he was outside on his break. He saw us coming and freaked out, started shooting at us and hit my car. He managed to hit the gas tank, and yup you guess it...another car bites the dust._

_The headline in the paper was local Bombshell at it again. He tried to interview me but I flat out refused. Now the guy follows me around hoping to catch another blunder. The guys all loved the nickname and now I am stuck with it. Guess there could be worse nicknames to have._

"_What _do you need Tank?"

"I was just going to see if you were done staring at your computer. You look like you have been on another planet for a while now, Lula just called and said she was waiting for you to pick her up. She said something about shopping."

"She is going to kill me, I have to get out of here."

I started rushing around getting my things together and Tank was laughing at me.

"Steph calm down, Lula is going to meet you here."

I tried to give him the evil death glare but he only laughed harder.

"Look Steph, I don't know what the problem is but if you need to talk I'm here."

"Tank, there is no problem."

"Yes there is."

I saw Jack walking up behind Tank.

"Steph, come on you have been acting really strange lately."

"I'm fine, just trying to sort through some things. Nothing a little shopping wouldn't help." I told them both with a smile.

"Will my wife be joining you in this shopping trip to happiness?"

"Yes Jack as a matter of fact she will be, and to make matters even worse Marylou is coming with us as well."

"Tell her not to completely break us." Jack said while trying not to laugh, he knows how bad the four of us are when we get together and go shopping.

"Later boys." I turned and started for the elevator.

"See ya later _Bombshell_." I turned to see a smiling Tank & Jack, both trying not to laugh out loud. God I hate that damned name.

"Fuckers."

While on the elevator I couldn't stop thinking that I really didn't want to go shopping. Of course the reason is because I need a dress for Lester's birthday party tomorrow night. I just don't want to be around him and _Miranda_. All to quickly I had reached my destination, I wasn't paying attention and ran right into a brick wall. I looked up to see who it was, as if my day wasn't shitty enough it was Lester and standing right beside him was Miranda.

"Sorry Les, I wasn't paying attention."

"No problem Steph. Hey I want you to..."

I didn't give him a chance to finish, I knew he was going to introduce me to her but I just didn't want to deal with it.

"Les, can it wait? Lula has been waiting for me and we really need to get going."

He looked kind of disappointed. "Sure Steph, talk to you later. You are still coming tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

And I quickly made my way out of the garage and into Lula's car.

"Hey girl, what has you so rattled?"

"Nothing Lu, let's get going."

We all met at the entrance to Macy's, hopefully I could find something quick and then get home. Maybe by then I will have caught some mystery illness that has to keep me home tomorrow night.

"Hey Val, Hey Mare. Sorry we're late I had to finish something up and lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it, I am just glad my mom took the boys for the night."

"How about you Val, does mom have the girls?"

"Yeah, they are spending the weekend with Mom and Dad."

"Nice, how did you pull that one off?"

"Mom said the house was still to quiet with Grandma moving out."

"Okay ladies, enough of this chit chat. Tough girl over here needs a dress for tomorrow night. Tell me again why you waited so long to go shopping?"

"Lu, you know I have really busy lately."

"You have been really busy for the last 3 months, spill it tough girl. I can tell something in bothering you."

"Nothing, I swear. How about this one?" I held up a black hater dress.

And all three answered together. "NO."

"Come on Steph, since you started working at Rangeman all you ever wear is black. You need something that has some color to it."

"Okay Mare, exactly what color would you suggest?"

"I don't know, but I will let you know when I see it."

We looked for another 45 minutes and didn't find anything so I suggested we try Lord & Taylor. I was wandering around the dresses trying to look like I was really interested, but I don't think it was working. Next thing I know I hear Val calling out for me.

"Steph, I have found the perfect dress for tomorrow night."

I have to admit the dress was gorgeous. It was the most beautiful shade of purple, the tag said the color was orchid. The dress was made of chiffon, with a deep V in the front and it had a razorback. I took the dress from Val and went to try it on. Once I put it over my head I knew I was buying the dress, no matter how much it cost.

"So girls what do you think?"

"Holy shit girl, that is definitely the dress."

Everyone seemed to agree so I went to get changed and had the dress wrung up. I already had the perfect FMP's to match at home. We were all hungry so we made our way over to the Lawrence Grill and had dinner and a few drinks.

"Steph, why don't you tell us why you are so against going to this party tomorrow night?"

"Val, what the hell are you talking about? I told you I have just been really busy lately. If they kept this up I was going to spill my guts. "Honestly there is nothing wrong, I have just been busy with work."

We managed to get through dinner and thankfully they let it go. Lula dropped me off at Rangeman around 8 and I beelined it right for the elevator and then my apartment. I just didn't want to run into Lester again tonight.

The next morning I woke up around 7:30 and didn't feel like getting out of bed so I rolled over and went back to sleep for a couple of hours. The next time I woke up it was almost noon and some one was pounding on my door.

"Hold on I'm coming." I said in my most irritated voice. "Val, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I have been trying to call you all morning, are you just getting out of bed?"

"Yeah, I'm not feeling well." I just hoped she bought it, and it would get me out of tonight.

"Liar, you just don't want to go tonight. Now what the hell is going on with you? And don't you dare tell me it is nothing, you have been acting strange for a while now."

"God Val I don't even know where to begin."

"The beginning would be nice."

"Fine, I have to talk to someone I guess it should be you."

"Gee thanks."

"I guess it started the first night we all went out, you know the night I punched Joe?" That will aways bring a smile to my face. "Lester brought me home and I told you we talked and then he left, well that wasn't the exact truth."

"Ha, I knew something else happened that night."

"Val do you want to hear this or not?" She nodded. "Well before he left he kind of kissed me, and I really enjoyed the kiss."

"That's it, that is why you are so upset?"

"No. Do you remember when we went down to West Virginia to pick up that skip?" She nodded, so I continued. "Well we kinda, sorta...we slept together."

"Holy shit Steph. So what happened after that has you so upset, was it just a one night stand?"

"The next morning I told him it was a mistake and that it never should have happened. I mean come on Val he is my boss for God's sake and we all know that I don't do relationships that well. Look how the last two turned out, they both cheated on me and I was married to one of them."

"What did he say?"

"I really didn't give him a chance to say anything, I got up and told him we should get ready to go and I got into the shower to get ready. And now it is to late to do anything about it..."

"What the hell possessed you to say that to him?"

I just looked at Val and started crying. "Val, I can't let myself get involved in another serious relationship. Don't you see, I am meant to be alone. I have never told anyone this, but even though I really didn't love him, what Dickie did really hurt me. And then there is Joe. Jesus Christ Val don't you see I am not good enough to have a man just love me, the two most significant relationships I have been involved in and they both cheat on me. Not to mention the fact that both of them cheated on me with women who have always been an enemy."

"Do you have any enemies left?"

I jerked my head up so fast I think I got whiplash, Val was sitting there with a smile on her face. "Not funny Val."

"I know and I am sorry. Look Steph I have known these guys for a lot longer than you and let me tell you Lester is not like Joe or Dickie."

"I know but it doesn't matter now anyway, it looks like Les is dating someone. I guess you will get to meet her tonight. Now do you see why I don't want to go?"

"Steph it is never to late, tell him how you really feel. Tell him that you are falling in love with him."

"Are you crazy, falling...Val I think that you have lost your mind. Not to mention the fact that he is seeing someone."

"You are going to sit here looking and acting like this and then tell me you are not falling in love with him? That is a lie and we both know it."

"I never could lie to you could I."

"So tell me how was it."

"I am not going to discuss him with you."

"It was horrible wasn't it, that is why you don't want to talk about it."

"I know what your doing and it's not going to work." I looked her in the eye and she was giving me sad eyes and I could tell the moment she knew I was going to spill everything. "Dammit. It was the best night of my life, what am I going to do now?"

"Now you get all of your stuff together for tonight and we go to my house to get ready."

"I meant what am I going to do about Lester?"

"I'm not sure, let's just get out of here. We can stop at Pino's on the way to my house."

"Fine, let me get ready and get my stuff."

Val and I had a great afternoon together, we got lunch and went back to her house. Jack made himself scarce so Val and I could have some girl time and get ready for tonight. She was right about Lester, I was seriously falling in love with him and had no idea what to do about that. Maybe he would be different, but then again I will probably never know.

TBC

dress can be found in my folder on PP & BBPFF


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lester's party was being held at the same club we all went to the first time I went out with the guys. I was really nervous on the way over to the club and just wanted this night to be over with, I didn't want to have to watch Lester and his girlfriend and I didn't want to be around happy people. I wanted to be home with Ben & Jerry, now there is two guys that have never let me down.

Once we arrived at the club I was even more nervous if that were possible. The guys had rented the whole second floor for the party and it looked fabulous. There were already quite a few people there and I didn't know most of them, but if I had to put money on it I would guess they were family. I also noticed that most of the Rangemen were making their way in, including Ranger and Lester along with Rachel and Miranda.

"Hey Steph, let's go get a drink."

"Good idea Val, I could use something strong to help me get through tonight."

"Hey girls, how are you two doing tonight?"

I turned to see Rachel behind me with Miranda at her side.

"Good, just on our way to get a drink. Why don't you join us."

If looks could kill Val would be seriously dead right now.

"Where are my manners, let me introduce you to Miranda. This is Valerie Forbes, she is married to Ram and this is Stephanie Plum. Steph and Val are sisters."

"Pleasure to meet you both, Stephanie I have heard a lot about you and have been dying to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well Miranda, now how about we see about some drinks." This was going to be a long night.

"Hey where are you four going?" I have no idea who she was, but I was guessing she was Ranger & Lester's sister. "Hi, I'm Celia and you must be Stephanie. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Hi Celia, yes I am Steph and this is my sister Val. We were on our way to get drinks, would you like to join us?"

"So ladies, what will it be?" asked the bartender.

I answered first. "I'll have a shot of tequila and a Raspberry Smirnoff with 7up."

Everyone wound up getting a shot of tequila and some type of drink. The next thing I know I heard a scream, I turned and there was a beautiful woman making her way towards us. She ran right to Miranda, hugged her and then kissed her. Back the fuck up...this was not just a hello kiss but a I can't wait to get you alone kiss. I must have had a shocked look on my face and Rachel explained to Val and I what was going on.

"Miranda is Gabby's girlfriend and she was in New York on business, Gabby has been in LA helping a friend with an art gallery opening."

"Gabby, I would like you to meet Stephanie and Val."

"Nice to meet you both, I didn't mean to be rude. It has just been a long couple of weeks since we last saw each other."

Well holy shit, someone was definitely spreading the wrong rumors around Rangeman. And like a fool I listened to them.

Maybe this night was going to turn out to be a good one after all.

The five of us were down on the main floor of the club dancing (the music hadn't started upstairs yet) when I heard a voice behind me and felt some one grab my arm.

"Cupcake, how about a dance with me?"

"No Joe, go away."

"What, the Rangeman whore not allowed to dance with anyone but a Rangeman?"

"Fuck off Joe. Speaking of whore's where is yours?" I tried walking away but the grip he had on my arms just got stronger.

"You've got some nerve calling Teri a whore."

"Let go of my arm asshole.

Just then Ranger, Lester, Tank and Bobby came over. Lester got right in Joe's face.

"Morelli, let her go now."

He let go and got right back in Lester's face.

"Oh look the Rangemen have come to save their play toy."

"That's it I've had enough." And then Lester punched Joe in the face, and he went down to the floor. Teri, Eddie, Carl and Mooch all came running over. Teri wasn't looking to happy.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Eddie I'm glad your here. Can you please get him the hell out of here."

"Joe are you going to press charges?"

"Damn right I want to press charges, this thug assaulted me."

"EDDIE! It wasn't Lester's fault, Joe grabbed me and wouldn't let go. As for you Joe, go ahead and press charges. I'll just go down to the station and talk to your captain and then show him the bruises on my arms."

Everyone looked down and you could see the bruises already starting to form.

"Fine, you win this time. Let's get out of here."

"Who the hell was that guy?" Gabby asked. Miranda and Celia looked shocked as we all stood there.

"He is my ex-boyfriend, and he still doesn't get it even after 6 months."

"To hell with him, let's go enjoy my party upstairs. The music is starting and so are the shots."

For some reason when Lester mentioned the shots he looked right at me. I smiled back at him. Once we got upstairs Miranda pulled me aside and asked to speak with me.

"Steph can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." I wasn't really sure where she was going to go with this and I started getting nervous.

"What is up with you and Lester?"

Okay, I wasn't expecting that. "What do you mean?"

"Well for starters you are all he ever talks about. I have been here for 3 days and have heard all about you. So I am just wondering if there is something going on. I know for a fact that me more than likes you."

"Honestly, I have no idea what is going on. I think I may have made a big mistake where Lester is concerned."

"Is this about what happened 3 months ago?"

"He told you about that?"

"Don't get mad at him, I have known him for quite a few years and we became really close friends. He is actually one of my best friends. He was the first one to know about Gabby and I, I don't know what we would have done without him. He is falling in love with you Steph and you either need to step up or tell him to let it go."

"It's not that easy Miranda..."

"Yes it is. You just need to figure out what you want, but from the looks of things yesterday I think you want him. I saw the looks when you thought I was his girlfriend, and don't deny it. A couple of the guys have been trying to figure out what happened with you two and so they started the rumor that I was his girlfriend. They were hoping it would send you into action and tell Lester how you really feel."

"I'm sorry about yesterday, it's just that I don't know how to talk to him now. I do want him in my life and not just my working life, I want him there in every facet of my life."

"Don't worry about it, I probably would have been the same way. Now are you going to talk to him? I can see that you are both hurting over this."

"Yeah, I'm gonna talk to him. I am going to get some air, this has been a strange evening and it's not even half over yet."

"Okay, hurry back we have to do some shots to catch up with the guys."

I went out to the deck area, it was still kind of chilly so it wasn't opened up for business yet. I wasn't standing there two minutes when I felt someone come up behind me. When he put his hand on my shoulder it sent tingles down my spine and I am sure he felt me shiver.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey Beautiful, what are you doing out here all alone?"

"Just needed some fresh air."

"Are you okay, Morelli seemed to have a pretty tight grip on your arms."

"I'm good, I just wish he would leave me the hell alone. I mean he is with Teri now, why does he have to keep popping up in my life."

"Steph, maybe he realizes what a perfect woman he let go."

"Perfect! Ha, Lester that's a joke if I ever heard one."

"No Steph it's not."

I looked him in the eyes and I could see that he wasn't joking. I'm not sure how long we stood there in silence when Lester brought his lips to mine, the kiss started out sweet and tender and it didn't take long for things to heat up. We both reluctantly pulled away. I thought now was as good a time as any to tell Lester the truth.

"So maybe you could help with me a problem I am having."

"What kind of problem?"

"Well I am a little worried about what Joe might do when I start dating a guy."

"Is this something that is going to be happening soon or do I have time to think about this problem with Joe?"

"Well I am working on it and I'm hoping that it happens sooner than later, really soon actually." I couldn't hide the smile on my face and neither could he.

"Sounds like you already have the guy picked out."

"Maybe." That got me the raised eyebrow, and a questioning look.

"Tell me about him."

"Well, let's see...I can tell you that he is one of the hottest guys I have ever met." I saw Lester's eyes get darker at the comment. "He can always bring a smile to my face or make me laugh without even trying and makes me feel good about myself. The only problem is that I think he may hate me, I made a huge mistake with him and I'm not sure how to fix it." Lester started to interrupt but I put my hand up, I had to get this all out now. "Please let me finish." He nodded. "I spent the night with him about three months ago, it was the most amazing night of my life and I think I may have hurt him."

"I don't hate you, as a matter a fact my feelings for you are the exact opposite of hate. But I think you already know how I feel don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying my best to look innocent.

"I saw you with Miranda and I can take one guess at the topic of conversation and I bet it would be right."

"Lester I have to tell you how sorry I am, that night..."

"Steph, I don't want to talk about that night. I want to talk about now."

"But don't you see that night has everything to do with this. I know it may be to late, but when I told you it was a mistake...that was a lie."

"Then why, and I don't want to hear the excuse you gave me about being your boss."

"It's me Lester, I'm scared. When we talked that night, I told you about Joe and Dickie. Between the two of them, they nearly destroyed me. I never let anyone know how bad it hurt, but I just don't want to be a failure again. I don't think I could go through something like that again." I was crying now and Lester put his arms around me.

"Steph I want you to listen to me." I wasn't looking at him so he put a finger under my chin and lifted my face until I was looking at him. "I would never hurt you like those two. I know what it is like to have love and lose it because of something that the other person did. Let me tell you something that I haven't told you before. A few years ago when I was still in the Army I met a girl named Courtney, we spent all of our time together. Then it came time for me to go on a mission, she was okay with the first couple, I came home from one of them and found her in bed with some random guy she picked up at a bar. I later found out it wasn't the first time. I haven't been serious with anyone since."

He was looking at me while I processed what he just told me. "Steph?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you Steph and not just for one night. I want you to see that I know how badly you were hurt. I know what it feels like and I would never do that to you, and I think we both know how important it is to find someone special and share life with them. I am falling in love with you..."

"What?"

"You heard me, and don't act surprised I know that is what Miranda told you." He said to me with a smile. "I have never felt like this with anyone before, you did something to me the day I met you. Then we started spending time together and getting to know one another, when we spent the night together I thought it was our chance to start a relationship..."

I cut him off. "And then I had to screw it up before it even began, I could never even begin to tell you how sorry I am. Truth is Lester," I can't believe I am going to tell him this. "is that I am falling in love with you as well. It probably started happening even before that night, you know I have never thought of that night as just sex, we made love that night and it was perfect. When I saw you with Miranda and the guys told me that she was your girlfriend I was heartbroken and thought I had lost my chance with you. I was even trying to figure out a way to stay home tonight, and if it hadn't been for Val that is exactly where I would be." He gave me a questioned look. "She figured out that it had something to do with you and I told her everything, her response to it was to come here tonight looking fabulous." I finished with a smile.

"Well I must say you do look fabulous.

"Thank you."

He leaned over and began kissing me again, then as things were heating up again he pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" At my nod he continued. "Nothing is wrong, but we are at a nightclub and it is my party going on inside. If we stay out here much longer, we are gonna be in a lot of trouble."

"Well then birthday boy let's go back inside."

"On one condition."

"And what might that be?"

"That you go back in their as mine."

"I think I could deal with that."

"Okay now we can go, I need a drink and a dance with my girl."

I couldn't help but smile at the last comment..._my girl_, I think I am really going enjoy being his girl.

"Don't drink to much, I think we should have a private party later."

"I like the sound of that Beautiful."

TBC –

More?

Let me know what you think so far.


	13. Chapter 13

Still not mine, not making any money...just having some fun. Characters belong to JE.

Smut Warning

_(I guess I should really just call it smut chapter.)_

Chapter 13

We were having a great time and everyone was having fun teasing the both of us, I guess after tonight everyone would know that we were together. Now I just wanted to get out of here, I wanted Lester all to myself. I was sitting at a table by myself when he came over to me and sat down with me.

"Hey there Beautiful, having a good time?" He asked as his hand was stroking my thigh.

"Yes, but I really need you to stop what you are doing." His hand started going higher and higher up my thigh and under my dress. "Why don't we get out of here."

Lester started kissing my neck and worked his way to my ear, if he didn't stop right now everyone was going to know what was going on at our table.

He started to whisper in my ear. "Shh relax, no one can see what we are doing and I am pretty sure I could make you forget about anyone else here."

He bit gently on my ear and his hand slid right up to where I needed him the most. I buried my face in his neck to cover any moans that were escaping my mouth. I started kissing and biting his neck and any previous thoughts I had about getting caught flew right out the window.

It has been three long months and I knew it wasn't going to take much more before I had an orgasm. "You have to stop...so close."

He managed to get his fingers inside of my panties and he could feel how much I wanted this. "You don't really want me to stop, your head might be telling me to stop but your body wants me to go on" And he did, his fingers were magic and it wasn't long before my orgasm hit. Lester kissed me to swallow my moans as his fingers continued to play.

"Oh my God, I can't believe we just did that here." Were the first words out of my mouth, I looked around and didn't see anyone looking at us so I guess we were safe. "Seriously Lester, how much longer until we can leave? I need to get you home so we can continue this." His eyes were dark with lust and I knew he wanted to get out of here just as much as I did. We didn't want to wait, so he pulled me up and into his arms and kissed me, I could feel his arousal pressed against my belly when he hugged me.

"Your wish is my command."

So we quietly slipped out of the club both knowing that if we told anyone we were leaving it would take forever to get out of here.

"Are you okay to drive?" I asked him once we got out of the club.

"Yeah, I really didn't drink tonight. I had other things on my mind." My whole body shivered at his comment.

They finally brought his car around and we were on our way to Haywood. It didn't take us long to get there, once we pulled into the garage Lester scrambled the cameras and we made our way up to the 7th floor, kissing and groping each other the whole way. We tumbled through the front door and made it to the couch, I pushed him down. He had his fun in the club and now it was my turn, after all it is his birthday.

I leaned over him on the couch and kissed him, as the kiss grew hotter and deeper I pulled away and started undoing the buttons on his shirt, once that was out of the way I worked my way down to his pants. Now I had him where I wanted him, hot, naked, hard and ready...time for me to get to work.

"Steph, don't you think you are a little over dressed?"

"Nope, I am just fine the way I am...for now. Right now it is your turn, it is your birthday after all." Then I got to work.

I started at his mouth and kissed my way down his body stopping at his nipples and then continuing down. I slid my hands up his thighs and took the base of his shaft in my hands and ran my tongue up and down the length of him before slowly taking him in my mouth. I heard him moan and say my name and that turned me on more than I could have ever imagined. His control was slipping and I knew it wouldn't be long, I lightly grazed him with my teeth and that seemed to have the desired effect I was looking for. His hands were now wound in my hair, I could feel him throbbing in my mouth and his body was beginning to tremble. He was fighting to hold on, time to go for the kill. I started moving faster, sucking harder until I feel his whole body stiffen and he screamed my name. I stayed with him the whole time making sure I milked him of everything he had to give.

"Can we pretend it's my birthday everyday?"

I threw my head back and laughed and the next thing I knew I was thrown over Lester's shoulder and he carried me to his bedroom.

"Now it's time for a little payback." And he threw me on the bed landing on top of me. "Beautiful that was amazing, I don't think I have ever felt that out of control."

He sat up in the middle of the bed and pulled me to him, I straddled his lap. He kissed me hungrily and grabbed my ass, this was Lester taking back control and I was going to enjoy every minute of it. He scooted over to the edge of the bed with me still in his lap, he pulled me off and I stood up at the edge of the bed. His hands started at the edge of my dress and worked their way up taking the dress off. He laid me back down on the bed and began his sweet torture. He seemed to know all of the right spots to hit with his mouth and hands and I had completely lost control. Finally he made it to where I really wanted him, his fingers inside and his tongue lapping at my juices. In no time at all I was screaming his name and begging for him to be inside of me. He mouth slowly worked its way back up my body stopping at each breast and playing with my nipples working us both into another frenzied state. When he finally reached my mouth I grabbed him and kissed him deeply, the only sounds in the room coming from our labored breathing.

"Lester please I need to feel you inside of me."

"Do we need anything?"

I shook my head no and he slowly entered me looking me in the eyes the entire time. He stopped what he was doing and at my confused look he started to speak.

"You know I told I told you earlier that I was falling in love with you." I nodded. "Well that was a lie." my entire body stiffened and I know he felt it. "I am in love with you Steph, I love you."

I was in shock, I had no idea what to say. That's not true, I knew exactly what I wanted to say but I couldn't get the words to form. Between what he has already done to me tonight and what he was doing right now I couldn't speak. I Stephanie Plum was at a loss for words, this man that I have fallen in love with loves me back for who I am, not some made up image in his mind.

I kissed him as he continued to work his way inside of me, I know he was going slow so he wouldn't hurt me but also because he was trying to torture me...torture us both. Hell I'm not even sure I know anymore, but I could get used to this on a daily basis. He changed from slow to fast as soon as I was used to him and I could feel the tingling starting to what promised to be a powerful release. He slowed back down when he saw that I was going over the edge and once it was over he sped back up again. I managed to meet him thrust for thrust and couldn't believe that I could feel another orgasm about to wash over me, but I knew this time Lester would be coming with me and I was right. We laid there for a few minutes and I knew what I had to do.

"Lester, did you mean that?"

"That I love you?" I shook my head. "Then yes I did."

"You know I feel the same way and I love you too."

"I was hoping you would, now it's getting pretty late how about we try and get some sleep."

I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 5 am, holy shit we had gotten back to Rangeman around 1:30.

"Time flies when your having fun, Beautiful." Stupid ESP.

"Night Les, love you."

"Night Beautiful, love you."

I curled into his arms thankful that tomorrow was Sunday and we could rest and relax before we went back to work on Monday.

TBC

Keep Going? Let me know what you think so far.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Response for The Evil Tart's _Nothing But Time on My Hand's Challenge_.

Still Not mine, just writing for fun

Lester and I spent the rest of the weekend in bed, living off whatever Ella wanted to feed us. We spent some time talking and getting to know little things about each other and the rest of the time was spent making love, we did have three months to make up for.

Now it's Monday morning and back to work, Ranger scheduled a meeting for 9am and I have to get my ass moving so I can get up there on time. When Ranger first told me about the meet I was more than shocked. He walked into Lester's apartment yesterday afternoon to ask if he had seen me.

"_Lester, you here?" Ranger called out from somewhere in the apartment._

"_Where the hell did he come from?" I looked at Lester horrified._

"_We have a connecting door, in here Ric."_

"_Hey I was wondering if you have seen..." He stopped speaking when he saw me sitting there._

"_Are you looking for me?"_

"_As a matter of fact I was, I wanted to talk to you."_

"_Me?" He nodded. "What's going on Ranger?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you about your future with Rangeman."_

"_Am I being fired?"_

_Ranger and Lester both started to laugh._

"_What?" I demanded._

"_Steph, I want you to start taking a more active roll in the day to day stuff and in the planning. The jobs that you planned went off without a hitch. There is more but we can talk about it in the meeting tomorrow, I will let you to get back to whatever...what are you two doing anyway? Did I interrupt anything important?" Ranger said the last part with a knowing smile._

"_Yes you did interrupt, no go back to wherever you came from and let us enjoy the rest of the weekend._

I managed to get ready and to the conference room with only a minute to spare, I stood and listened at the doorway before going in. It sounded like the guys were grilling Lester.

"Damn man, we thought you were dead up there." I heard Tank say through laughter.

"**Not dead, just...unavoidably detained**." I could tell by the way he talked that Lester was smiling as he gave his answer.

"Unavoidably detained, now that's a good one. I'll bet it had something to do with the beautiful woman you left with."

"Where is Steph by the way, did you wear her out?" Jack, I am so going to kick his ass.

I guess it's time to get in there, I opened the door and they all turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked as they all stared.

"Nothing Bombshell, we were just talking to our pal Lester trying to figure out where he disappeared to on Saturday night." Bobby asked trying to keep a straight face. "Would you happen to know anything about it?"

"Why are you asking me?" I asked and looked over at Les as he was just taking it all in and laughing.

"Because your sister tried calling you all day yesterday after she saw you leave with Lester Saturday night. Oh and you might want to avoid your mom for a while as well, it seems she is not to happy with her daughter fighting with Joe is public. Again." Jack always knows how to make my day brighter, damn him.

Great, my phone was still off. I was afraid that when I turned it on it would take me days to go through the messages I had.

"Alright guys, let's leave them alone...for now." Thanks a lot Ranger

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lester making his way over to me. "Hey Beautiful."

"Hey." I whispered. "How long have they been at it?"

"Since I walked in about 20 minutes ago." Lester replied.

"You both look very happy this morning, please tell me this means you worked out your little problem and Bobby and I don't have to quit to get away from the two of you?" Jack asked us both

"No shit." I heard Ranger, Tank and Bobby.

"Jack, what...were we really that bad?" I asked him not realizing until now how miserable I have been for the last three months.

"The two have you have been miserable for months and it has been driving us all a but crazy." Jack responded.

Lester wrapped his arms around me. "I can promise you no more being miserable." The guys were smiling at us. "Now let's get this meeting underway so _little miss curiosity_ can understand what's going on."

"Why don't we all take a seat, Steph I know you are curious as to what is going on." I nodded and Ranger continued. "When I first talked to the guys about bringing in Ram, I wanted to bring him into the partnership as well, but I had to wait until we found him a suitable partner. Well now we have that partner and we are offering you both a buy in to the partnership."

My jaw hit the floor, they wanted me to become a partner in Rangeman.

"Why me?" I asked, still a bit shocked.

"Honestly?" Ranger asked

"Yes."

"Steph I have never seen anyone catch on as fast as you, especially someone without the military training that most of us had. You have a knack for this job, we would be fools to let you go."

"But why partner?"

"Sometimes we get called away to other offices or on a government job and then there is no one left here to make decisions. We all trust Ram and you, I don't think any of the other guys that we employ would be able to handle it." Ranger explained. "Take some time if you need to and think about it."

Me a partner in Rangeman, is this something I needed to think about...Hell no. I loved my job and I couldn't see myself doing anything else.

"Guys, I don't need to think about it. I'm in."

"You sure Steph?" asked Ranger.

"Hell yeah! I love this job and don't plan on giving it up anytime soon, so what do I need to do?"

"Why don't we have dinner upstairs tonight, Ram do you think you and Val could make it?"

"Probably, I will check with her when we are done in here."

"Well now that's all settled how about we get some work done today." Ranger said to us all.

"Jack, shall we head on over to Vinnie's?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Lester stopped me and pulled me to his office telling Jack that I would be down in a minute.

"So how long have you known about this?"

"For a while, we have been talking about it for months. Ric is right, never have I seen anyone catch on as quick as you. We talked to the guys about it and no one has a problem with it." Lester said to me. "Now how about a kiss before you go?"

Damn that man can kiss, I didn't want to leave after that but I knew work had to be done.

"Maybe we can have lunch if you are not to busy later?"

"Beautiful, for you I will make sure I am available. Now get out of here before I take you back upstairs."

I ran out of his office laughing and met Jack in the garage, time to get some work done.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**December 6**__**th**__** – 2 ½ years later**_

I woke up not realizing where I was at first, or exactly what the hell was going on. I was in the hospital and automatically my hands flew to my now deflated belly, I started to panic. It's still too early, I still had six weeks left. The harder I tried to remember what happened, the harder my head pounded. I looked up when the door to my room opened, and a nurse came in.

"Finally awake I see, how are you feeling?" she asked with a smile on her face.

I thought about it for a minute before answering her, she was just to damn perky for me. "What happened?" I croaked, oh my God, what the hell happened to my voice.

"Well, you had some problems and you have been out of it for six days now. Let me check your vitals and then I will go and get the doctor, so he can check you out. I will also let your family know that you are finally awake."

The nurse finished up and left, I guess to get the doctor. I just laid here trying to piece together what happened and wondering what happened to Jacob, the nurse wouldn't tell me anything so I had to wait for the doctor. OK, maybe the nurse would tell me something, but she hadn't volunteered a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Six Days Ago**_

_I was sitting on the couch bored out of my mind when the doorbell rang, I managed to get myself off the couch without falling over; for me that was a definite plus. I made my way over to the door and wasn't surprised to see who it was when I opened it._

"_Hey Steph, Julie and I were on our way to the mall and wanted to see if you would join us." Rachel said to me._

"_Sure, it beats sitting here watching television all day. Come in and let me freshen up real quick."_

_We had a great day shopping, and when we returned to my house Rachel and Julie suggested that I drop my bags off and pack an overnight bag._

"_Come on Steph, it will be fun. We can watch movies and pig out on junk food all night," Julie said very excitedly._

"_How can I say no?" I smiled at both of them._

_I drove my car over to the house, because I knew I had to be in the office early in the morning. When I arrived I went upstairs and put my bag in the guest room and then went to join the girls in the living room._

"_So Steph, what do you want for dinner?" Julie asked._

"_Hold on, let me ask Jake." I leaned down and asked my bulging stomach. "Pizza...and Chinese, and we will need some dessert."_

_Rachel looked over at me and started to laugh. "Hungry tonight are we?" she asked._

"_It's all the shopping we did," I replied._

_We ate and ate 'til we couldn't eat any more, and we watched movies. First it was __Baby__Mama__, and then __Maid of Honor__. All in all it was a good night. I was getting tired so I went to bed, unfortunately for me, Jake had other ideas and was practicing his tumbling skills in belly, or at least that's what it felt like. I managed to fall asleep even with all of the movement going in, I had the alarm set for six am; when it went off I felt like tossing it across the room. I got up and got ready to head into work, I got all of my things together and headed downstairs. I set my bag by the door when I heard voices coming from the kitchen. As I got closer I could distinctly hear male voices, so I stood there listening and I couldn't have been more shocked. I ran out of there as fast as I could, got in my car and took off for home intent on packing my bags and getting the hell out of here. _

_And that is the last thing I remember before waking up here._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a knock on the door and Val came in.

"God Steph, I am so glad you are finally awake. You gave us all a good scare."

"Val, what the hell happened? Where is Jake?"

"You don't remember?" I shook my head no. "No one is really sure what happened, I talked to Rachel and she told me that you tore out of her house. I told her that I would go over and check on you, when I got there the door was open and you were at the bottom of the steps bleeding. I called 911, your blood pressure was through the roof and we thought you were having a stroke. They did an emergency c-section and you have been unconscious for six days. Jake is doing well, he is in the NICU. He was a little small and he needed a little help breathing for a few days."

"I need to see him Val." I pleaded with her.

"As soon as the doctor comes in and checks you out I will take you to him. Now could you tell me what had you so upset?"

I told her the whole story up until the point of standing outside the kitchen. "Val I know this is going to sound crazy, but I know that was Lester's voice. He was talking about his fiancé, Courtney."

"Steph, Lester is gone. It has been almost six months."

"No Val I am telling you it was him. You need to find Ranger and get him here now."

Just then the doctor came in and asked Val to leave.

"Well Mrs. Santos, you gave everyone a good scare. Your son is doing very well in the NICU and as soon as I check you out, you will be able to go and see him." He looks down at the chart and then at me. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache right now, but other than that I don't feel to bad."

"Well that is to be expected with the medication you have been given, right now and for a while you are on blood pressure medication. We can lower the dosage and see how you feel, if everything is okay I expect you can be out of here in a day or two."

He does a quick exam and says everything is looking good and then he leaves. Val comes back in a few minutes later.

"Hey Steph is everything..."

I cut her off. "Val, did you get a hold of Ranger?"

"Yeah, he said he will be by as soon as he can. Now how about I take you down to meet your son?"

Val then helped me out of bed and got me into the wheelchair and we made our way to the NICU. I had to wash my hands and put a gown on to go in there. I would have walked through fire just to get into that room and see my son for the first time, I feel horrible knowing that my son has spent almost the first week of his life without me.

"Ready Steph?"

"Try and stop me."

She walked me over to his little incubator, he already had a visitor, Grace, Lester and Ranger's mom. She was telling Jake stories about Lester when he was a child, right away the scene brought tears to my eyes. Grace looked up and smiled at me.

"Stephanie, I am so glad to see you up. I think this little guy would very much like to be in your arms right now."

Grace handed me the most perfect little angel, he looked so much like Lester.

"Val tells me that you and my mom have been keeping him company," she nodded. "Thank you Grace, I am glad he wasn't alone and had family with him."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Grace responded with a smile. "Val, how about you and I go and let these two get acquainted." Grace leaned down and gave both Jake and I a kiss on the cheek and told me that she would see us later.

"Steph, I am going to head home and see Jack and the girls. Mom and Dad will probably be by to see you later, as well as Ranger."

"Thanks Val, I will see you later."

They both left and it was just Jake and I, it was strange sitting her with him now that I knew Lester was alive, he should be here with us. I sat there telling him stories and staring at him, I was in complete awe of this little boy in my arms and I never wanted to let him go. A few hours later one of the nurses came over and told me it was time for me to go back to my room and rest. I tried to protest, but she told me that I needed my rest for when I brought Jake home. I kissed my little boy and told him that I would be back later. I had just gotten settled into bed when Ranger came into my room, and my anger started to flare.

"Ranger, would you care to explain to me why my husband who I was told died in a plane crash was in your house alive as can be?"

TBC

Love it, Hate it?


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all for the reviews!

Chapter 16

He just stood there and looked at me with that damned blank look of his.

"Well, are you going to answer me? Or are you trying to figure out which lie to tell me?"

"Steph, I never meant for this to happen..."

"Never meant for what to happen Ranger? How long have you known he was alive?"

"Listen to me, I just found out less than two weeks ago. Something is wrong with him, terribly wrong."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He has no memory of the last 7 years, I have no idea what is going on with him."

"How does Courtney fit into all of this?" Ranger looked at me surprised I knew about her. "I heard Lester in the kitchen, he said he wanted to come back but he had to talk to his fiancé Courtney first to see what she thought."

"I don't know where she comes in to this, but I need to find out who is behind it. Don't worry about Lester and Courtney, he already told me that something feels off to him about the whole situation. She may be a part of what is going on, some of the things he told me don't make sense."

"Like what?"

"Well, he thinks that there was a fight within the family and all ties were cut. I don't know who is behind all of this, but I would lay odds that Courtney fits into it somehow. She was really upset when Lester broke things off with her. I told him that things were okay between all of us, and that we would like to get to know Courtney," I tried to object but Ranger stopped me. "Look Steph, I know the last thing you need or want to see is Lester and Courtney together but I would feel better if they were both here. I want to keep a close eye on her and the only way to do that is if they stay in Trenton. Somebody went to a lot of trouble to make it look like he was on that plane and had died and I want to know why. Tank and Ram are already working on it and as soon as Bobby and Gina get back into town, Bobby will be on it as well.

"Fine, but you need to keep me updated on everything that is going on. Where is he now?" I asked Ranger.

"He went to our parents house, that is what took me so long to get here. He didn't want to just walk in the front door and scare Mama."

"Grace was here with Jake."

"I know, she told me that she left you with Jake. She is happy that you are awake."

"I bet she is even happier to know that her son is alive."

"Steph, I am sorry about all of this. I promise you if it is the last thing I do, I am going to figure this out. I am going to get out of here, you look tired and I want to work on this some more. I will come back in the morning and we can talk more then."

"Goodnight Ranger."

I didn't get much sleep, if any at all. I couldn't stop thinking about Lester and the fact that he has no memories of the last 7 years, what the hell happened to him in the last 6 months. I started thinking about our last few days together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_June_

_I woke up feeling sick again and the only thought that popped into my head was that I could be pregnant, Lester would be so happy and so would I. I never wanted kids, but the thought of having a baby with Lester was the best thing I could think of happening to me. Lester had already gone into work, he got a call around 3 am to help out with a huge bond that Rangeman held. After I got sick for the 2__nd__ time this morning I called and made an appointment with my doctor, Father's Day is on Sunday and this would be an amazing gift to give Lester. I got lucky and they had a cancellation for this morning at 11:30, I guess it helps that my doctor is also Bobby's wife, Gina._

_I made it to to Gina's office just before 11:30 and was called back right away._

"_Hey Steph."_

"_Hi Gina, I didn't expect to see you yet, did you fire all of your nurses?"_

"_Nah, I sent them off to lunch. You are my last patient for the day, I have some things I need to take care of this afternoon so I let them go early. What brings you by?"_

"_Well, lately I have been feeling tired and I have had a bit of morning sickness." I told her._

"_So you think your pregnant?" She asked with a smile_

"_Yup."_

"_Well let's go find out."_

_Gina handed me a cup to get a urine sample and told me when I was finished to get changed while I waited for her to do the test. She came back in with a smile on her face._

"_Congratulations Mommy."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yes, now how about we do an ultrasound and see how far along you are."_

"_Sounds good."_

_She warned me that the gel might be a little cold. She took the wand on put it on my stomach and started pointing things out to me._

"_If you look right here you can see his or her little heart fluttering, the baby is about the size of a pea. I will print you a picture, how are you going to tell Lester?"_

"_Well now that I know for certain I am going to wait and tell him on Sunday."_

"_He is going to be so happy, I heard him telling Bobby the other night that he couldn't wait until the two of you had a baby."_

_This brought tears to my eyes, and now I was really looking forward to Sunday. I left Gina's and started thinking about how to tell him._

_The week passed by quickly and I managed to keep my morning sickness from Les and anyone else that I happened to be around. Now it was early Sunday morning and I was really excited, we were in bed and I was just watching him sleep._

_He was laying on his stomach facing me, I slowly run my hand up and down his back with my nails slightly scratching him. I can tell he is starting to wake by the smile on his face and the small moan that has escaped from his lips. _

"_Morning Beautiful." Lester says with a big smile on his face as he opens his eyes to look directly into mine._

"_Morning, sleep well?" I ask_

"_Yes, and it looks like the morning is going to be pretty good as well." _

_Lester rolled to his back and brought me with him catching my lips in a searing kiss, oh yes this was going to be a good morning indeed. I could feel my whole body tingling with need as Lester deepened the kiss._

"_You know this is one of my favorite places to be?"_

"_And where is that Beautiful? In bed with me or on top of me?"_

"_Both."_

_I felt him trying to flip us over, but for my plan to work I had to be on top._

_I pointed my finger at him. "Hey buddy, this is my show and either you follow my lead or you will be laying here in this bed alone."_

"_Hey if you want to be in charge, who am I to argue with my beautiful wife."_

"_I have a present for you."_

"_Beautiful, if this is my present then I think I am really going to like it."_

_He put his hands on my hips and I shook my head and took his hands in mine._

"_Your present is right here." I took his hands and put them on my stomach. "Happy Father's Day, Daddy."_

_He completely froze and I started to panic._

"_Please tell me that this is not a joke?" I shook my head no. "Your pregnant, we're having a baby?" I could hear the excitement in his voice._

"_Yes." _

_He pulled me down into another searing kiss and just as things started to really heat up my stomach started to protest and I got up and ran for the bathroom. Lester came in right behind me and held up my hair._

"_Are you okay?" He asked looking very concerned._

"_Yeah, morning sickness. It has been happening for a little over a week now."_

_When I finally felt able to move from the bathroom, I was exhausted._

"_Les, I'm sorry. I wanted this morning to be special."_

"_Hey stop that, you have just given me the best gift that anyone could have ever given me. I love you."_

"_I love you too, would you mind if I laid down and took a little nap. I feel completely exhausted."_

_He picked me up and carried me to the bed. "Sleep now. I have some packing to do before I leave for Boston in the morning. You still have time to get some sleep before we leave for your parents house for lunch."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

I can't believe that had just been six months ago. Now I just need to find a way to help bring him back to me and our little boy.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_*Still not mine, characters belong to JE.*_

~~It has been a while since I have posted anything, but RL has been a real bitch as of late. I hope you enjoy the chapter. And for anyone still following Steph's Secret, I am working on that again as well.~~

~~Let me know what you think~~

Chapter 17

The nurses had left me alone for most of the night, and for that I was grateful. Around 7 am a nurse came in and asked if I was ready for a visitor, I couldn't imagine who would be here this early and that's when I noticed that she was wheeling in a little crib that held my son.

"This little guy was excited to come and see you this morning."

"Thank you for bringing him up, how is he doing?"

"Excellent, the doctors say he is ready to go home."

"Well then I guess that works out well for me, my doctor said I will be released today."

The nurse left and it gave me some time to spend with Jake alone, he looked so much like Lester. I wish he were here to share this with me. Jake started to fall back asleep, so I laid him in his crib and I crawled back into bed and drifted off to sleep while watching him. I awoke sometime later and my mom and Val were in the room with me.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?" Val asked.

"I will be feeling a lot better when they let us go home, which by the way will be sometime today."

"That's great. Mom, Dad, Jack and I have everything ready for your homecoming."

"Perfect. Mom would you mind if I talked to Val alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure, I'm going to call the house and tell them that you two are coming home today."

"Thanks Mom."

"Okay Steph, what's up?"

"Ranger and I talked last night and he confirmed Lester is alive."

"Why isn't he here with you and Jake?"

"Because he has no idea we even exist, he can't remember the last several years of his life."

"Steph, what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea Val, but for right now I need to get dressed so I can take my son home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Five days before Christmas_

"Daddy, please you need to help me get out of this house for a little bit."

"Steph..."

"No, don't tell me that I need to stay here. I am going crazy, between mom and Val they won't let me do a damn thing. I just need a break, please?" I looked at my Dad and hoped he would give in.

"Where do you want to go?"

"The office, now before you say anything I have some stuff there that really needs to be taken care of. If you don't help me, I am going to find a way to finally sneak out of here."

I could see my Dad's resolve crumbling and I knew he was going to give in.

"So help me God, your mother better not find out about this. What are we going to tell her?"

"She won't I promise, I thought we could just tell her we are going to go for a drive."

"Who's going for a drive?"

My Dad and I both jumped, neither of us hearing my mother enter the room. We both looked at her hoping we hadn't been caught.

"Oh hi Mom, I was just asking Daddy if he would take me out for a bit."

"And just where do you need to go?"

"Nowhere really, I just need to get out of here for a bit. You know me Mom, I am going crazy. You and Val have been doing everything for me and the only time I have gone out is for doctor's appointments for Jake or myself. We won't be gone long I promise."

"Would you mind stopping at Giovinnchi's, I only need a few things to finish off dinner tonight?"

"Sure Mom, no problem. Daddy, I will be ready in a few minutes."

I ran upstairs to change and check on Jake and ten minutes later we were out the door.

"I really do appreciate this Daddy."

"I just hope you know what you are doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Steph, I think you know exactly what I mean."

"Look, I am sure he is not even there. Ranger told me that he isn't back to work yet."

The rest of the ride to Rangeman was spent in silence, I thought about Lester and wanted to see him but I knew that was impossible right now. Hell, he doesn't even know I exist.

My Dad's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "We're here Steph."

I went to get out of the car and noticed that my dad hadn't moved.

"Aren't you coming in with me?" I asked him.

"I will be back in a bit, I am going to run over to Giovinnchi's to get the things your mother needs. I will come up and meet you when I'm finished."

I slowly made my way to the elevator and wasn't so sure this was a good idea after all. Just as I was about to call my Dad to come back and get me the doors to the elevator opened and Tank was standing there.

"Hey Bombshell."

"Hi Tank."

"Are you coming upstairs, or running away?" Tank asked with a smile on his face.

"You know me so well. Were you sent down here to check on me?"

"Yes, and just so you know Lester isn't here." Tank said as we got on the elevator and made our way to the fifth floor.

"Thanks Tank, how is he doing?"

"The same, still doesn't remember anything. How are you holding up?"

"Honestly, I don't know. One minute things are okay and the next..."

"I'm sorry Steph."

"Hey Tank, it's not your fault. I just wish I knew what was going on."

"Well this is our stop, are you ready?"

"Yeah, but first I want to go to my office and take care of a few things. Let the guys know that I will stopping in the Control room as soon as I finish up."

"Sure thing Steph, you sure you are okay?"

"Yup, I just need a few minutes."

"Take your time, we're not going anywhere."

"Thanks Big Guy".

My office looked the same as it did when I left. I spent a bit of time going through files and sorting through the ones that I wanted to take home with me. Once I was finished I gathered my things, locked up and made my way to the Control room.

I was attacked as soon as I walked in.

"Damn Bombshell, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you Hal, it's good to see all of you. So tell me what's been going on?"

We all sat around and talked for a while when a hush came over the room, I had a bad feeling about why it got so quiet. I turned and saw Ranger, Lester and Jack standing in the doorway, Jack was the first to speak up and he sounded a bit nervous.

"Hey Steph, what are brings you by?"

"Just came in to drop off some files."

"So is anyone going to introduce us?" Lester spoke up.

All I could think was _"Hi, I'm Steph and I am your wife and the mother of your new born son"_, but I just stood there in silence not having a clue as to what to do. I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces and I just wanted to run out of there as fast as my legs would go, but I just stood there in silence waiting.

Tank broke the silence. "Hey Steph, just wanted to let you know that your dad is on his way up."

"Thanks Tank."

Ranger was the one who finally answered Lester's question. "Lester, I'd like you to meet Stephanie Plum."

He took my hand to shake it and it took everything I had not to cry and pull my hand back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Beautiful."

I heard my voice crack as I spoke, "nice to meet you as well." Hearing him say the word beautiful just about killed me and I needed to get out of here now.

Jack was now standing right next to me and I think he knew that I needed to get away from Lester.

"Steph, you gotta tell me just how did you sneak out of the house?" Jack wanted to know.

"What are you talking about, Jack?"

"Oh come on, I know that your mom would be a having a fit if she knew you were here."

"Jack, do me a favor and shut the hell up. My mother better not find out I was here today, if she does I will know it was you that told her."

All that statement got me was a bunch of laughs from all of the guys in the room, with the exception of Lester who looked confused.

"You know I'm only kidding with you Steph, I am just trying to figure out how you got past your mother and my wife?"

"She had some help." My dad informed Jack as he walked into the Control room.

"I should have know you were her escape."

"Well guys, I hate to break this party up but we really need to get back before Ellen sends the police out looking for us."

"Yes daddy I agree, but as the mother of her newborn grandson I should be safe from her wrath for a little while longer."

We said our goodbyes and made our way home, neither of us spoke except to get our stories straight as to what we had been doing for the last couple of hours. I couldn't stop thinking how good it was to see Lester healthy and alive. But it hurt like hell that he had no idea who I was. I realized the car had been stopped for a few minutes and looked over to see my dad looking at me.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Well Dad, it's now or never. Ready?"

"Sure thing Pumpkin, just remember that we need to protect each other."

And with that statement we both walked into the house laughing and I bumped right into Val.

"What has you two so giddy?"

"Nothing." My dad and I replied at the same time.

"Your both lucky that you are finally back, mom was about to send out a search party for the two of you."

"Frank, Stephanie, is that you." My mom asked as she was coming down the stairs with a blue bundle in her arms. "I didn't think you were ever coming back."

"Mom, we haven't been gone that long." _Nope, not long at all. Just long enough for my heart to break a little bit more_, I thought to myself.

"Celia called a little while ago, she said she would be here around 7 o'clock. Rachel, Gabby and Miranda will be here as well.

"Thanks mom, they are all coming over so we can finish the party plans."

I was currently helping to plan a surprise 60th birthday party for Grace, I didn't want to at first but the girls talked me into it saying that I needed something to keep my mind off of things. The party was set for January 16th and we only had a few details to finish up.

"Dinner is in the oven and this little guy just woke up from his nap, why don't the two of you get cleaned up and by then Jake will be ready for his bottle and dinner will be just about ready."

A couple of hours later my parents and Val were gone and the girls had arrived.

"So Steph, how are you holding up?" Celia wanted to know

"It hasn't been to bad, but then today..." I couldn't even finish because the tears had started, Celia came over and put her arms around me.

"What happened?"

I told them about what had happened earlier today at Rangeman and they could all see that it had upset me. We talked about it for a little bit and then finished up with the plans for the party. Once they had left I went upstairs to get ready for bed, all I could do was think about what I had lost and wonder if I would ever get it back.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Sadly the characters still belong JE.

Chapter 18

The holidays are finally over and they were nothing like what they were supposed to be. It was to be our first Christmas together as a family, instead we were apart. I have only seen Lester twice since he has been back and the last time almost killed me.

_It was two days after Christmas and once again I had my dad take me to Rangeman so I could pick up some more files. It was pretty quiet in the control room, I stopped and talked to a couple of the guys. They all wanted to know when I was going to bring the newest "Rangeman" into see them. I promised them all that it would be soon, little did they know that my dad was bringing him back with him, once finished in the control room I made my way to my office. I was hard at work for about 45 minutes when I heard voices in the hall._

"_So Les, did you really ask Courtney to marry you?"_

"_Sure did, Ric. She wants to get married right away, and I agree with her. We have spent to much time apart to wait a long time to get married." _

_I heard Lester respond to Ranger and I instantly started crying, I heard a noise at the door and looked up to see Ranger and Lester standing there. _

"_Steph, are you okay?" Ranger asked._

"_Yeah, I think I am catching a cold. I was just finishing up in here and getting ready to head back home. Do you have anything that you need done before the New Year?"_

"_No, but I do need to talk to you about a few things before you go. Do you have time?"_

"_Let me just call my dad real quick and let him know. I will meet you in your office in a few minutes."_

"_Take your time."_

_Lester stood there and up to this point hadn't said a word, but I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. Finally he spoke up._

"_Hi Stephanie, nice to see you again. Did you have a good Christmas?" _

"_Yeah, I did. How about you?" I asked praying that he wouldn't tell me about his engagement. But of course I am Stephanie Plum and things never go the way I want them to._

"_I had an excellent Christmas, I asked Courtney to marry me and she said yes." I could see excitement in his eyes when he responded, but I could also see confusion._

"_Congratulations, if you would excuse me I need to make a call."_

"_No problem Beautiful."_

_They both walked away and I couldn't breath, I just wanted to go home but I knew I needed to talk to Ranger first. I called my dad and he would be by in an hour to pick me up, I finished my phone call and went to Ranger's office._

"_What's up Ranger?"_

"_Steph, come in and close the door."_

_Once the door was closed he walked over to me, guided me to the couch and started speaking as he sat next to me._

"_I'm sorry Steph, I had no idea you were even coming in today."_

"_It's okay Ranger, but something needs to be done now. You need to tell him the truth; if you won't I will."_

"_Steph, it's not that simple. We have no idea how he will handle the truth and we don't want to risk something happening to him." Ranger pleaded._

"_Ric, you need to understand how I feel..."_

"_Steph, I do under..."_

_I cut him off. I knew I was being selfish but this is my life we are talking about. "You don't understand, tell me Ric, is my son supposed to grow up not knowing who his father is? Am I supposed to go on knowing that my husband is in love with someone else and going to marry her? What about me?" _

"_I have no idea Steph, I just know what the doctor's are telling us. I am going to schedule a meeting with them, you and I will go and we can talk to them about the situation. I will let you know as soon as it's scheduled but it probably won't be until after the new year."_

"_Thanks Ranger, but what do I do in the meantime. I am not really sure of how much more I can handle right now."_

_He stood up from the couch and pulled me up with him and wrapped me in a hug, there was a quick knock at the door and Lester came barging right in._

"_Sorry to interrupt, Courtney is here and I am leaving. I just wanted to ask you a few things before I left, but I can see that you are busy. I'll talk to you later." He slammed the door as he left._

_Lester sounded angry to see me in Ranger's arms. I looked up at Ranger and he had the same dumbfounded look on his face that I am sure I had._

"_What the hell was that all about?" I asked_

"_I have no idea, but I am going to find out." And no sooner had he spoken the words, he went after Lester._

_I went out into the Control room to see my dad coming off the elevator with Jake, Lester and Courtney were waiting to get on. I noticed Lester take a peek at Jake and heard him tell Courtney that he need to speak to his brother before they left._

"_Hey Daddy, thanks for bringing him in."_

_Within minutes I was surrounded by Merry Men all wanting to see the newest "Rangeman". Loud angry voices were coming from the direction of Ranger's office and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on._

"_Stephanie, he is absolutely beautiful. You are very lucky, hopefully someday Lester and I can have a child that is just as beautiful."_

_I had no idea what to say, "thank you", was all that I could come up with. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Ranger's office door open and Lester stalk out, he came over, grabbed Courtney's hand and flew out of Rangeman. Ranger came out a minute later._

"_Ranger, what the hell is going on with him?"_

"_He thinks we are having an affair."_

"_Are you kidding me?"_

"_Steph, I wish I were, there's more to it though. He thinks that Jake is my son."_

"_Oh God, please tell me that this isn't happening."_

That was almost three weeks ago. The rest of that day was a blur to me and I haven't seen Lester since, but that will all change tomorrow, since I am sure that he will be at his own mother's birthday party. Ranger and I are meeting with his doctors on Monday. I just hope we get some answers.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

I wish they were mine, but the wonderful characters in the world of Plum belong to JE.

Chapter 19

"Steph, are you here?"

"In here Rachel, I was just packing Jake's diaper bag, other than that we are ready to go."

"Great, I can't wait to see how everything looks. Grace is going to be so surprised tomorrow night. Do you even know how excited she is that you are dropping Jake off with her for the afternoon?"

"I can imagine, she sounded pretty happy when I talked to her earlier."

"She is, Grace was so worried that you wouldn't want to bring him around because of what is going on right now."

"Rachel, I love her as if she were my own mother and I know she loves Jake. I would never keep her from him, I'll talk to her today and reassure her about that. Family is important and I want Jake to know his family, especially since he doesn't have is daddy right now."

"Steph, I honestly don't know how you are doing any of this. If it were me, I wouldn't be able to stay away from my husband."

"I don't have a choice right now, if I say something to Lester it could hurt him. Ric and I have an appointment with his doctor's on Monday to discuss his case."

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"I hope so Rachel, I hope so."

A few minutes later I had everything I needed packed up and we were off to Newark. Neither of us really talked on the ride and I drifted off into the past, thinking of the first time Lester took me to Newark to meet his family.

_I was in my apartment trying to figure out what to wear._

"_Beautiful, it doesn't matter what you are wearing my parents are going to love you."_

"_I'm sorry, it's just that this is really important to me."_

"_There is nothing to be sorry about, can you just trust me that they are going to love you?"_

"_I guess so."_

"_Good, now go get dressed before we are really late." _

_I turned to look at him and saw his eyes darken, I ran to my bedroom to get dressed quickly._

_The drive to his parents house was kind of quiet, I don't know how they do it but most of the guys go into some kind of zone when they drive. Since Les was so quiet I started thinking about his family. Ric and Lester were half brothers, Ric's mother passed away when he was a little boy. Ric also had an older brother and sister, Antonio and Celia. When Ric's father Carlos married Grace they had Lester, Mateo and Gabby. Antonio and his wife Marissa lived in Boston and have one little girl. Celia was married to Greg and they have twin boys, neither Mateo or Gabby were married. I had already met everyone except his parents, and that was making me nervous._

_We finally pulled up to his parents house and my nerves were starting to get the best of me._

"_Relax," Lester told me and then leaned over to kiss me. "Everything is going to be fine, you know almost everyone here."_

_He got out of the car and come over to my side to help me out, he extended his hand and asked if I was ready._

"_As ready as I'm going to be."_

_I could hear talking and laughter coming from the house and when we entered Lester was attacked by two little boys. I could see Celia trailing behind them._

"_Hey Steph, Lester. Boys, let uncle Lester and Stephanie come in before you start. Get in here you two, everyone is in the living room."_

_We followed Celia to the living room and his parents were making their way over to us._

"_Momma, Poppa, this is Stephanie. Steph, my parents Grace and Carlos Santos."_

"_Mr and Mrs Santos, it is a pleasure to finally meet the both of you."_

"_Oh please, it's Carlos and Grace. Stephanie, I can not even begin to tell you how happy we are to finally meet you."_

"Steph, you still with me?" Rachel asked, as I finally noticed that the car had stopped and we were parked at the house.

"Sorry Rachel, I was just thinking about the first time that I was here with Lester."

"I remember, you were so nervous that day."

We were getting out of the car when Grace came out of the house and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Stephanie, I have missed you."

"I've missed you as well Grace, and so has this little guy." I told her as I took Jake from the back seat.

"Let's go in, Celia, Gabby and Miranda just arrived."

We all got settled around the kitchen table for a cup of coffee before we left.

"So girls, what are you all getting done at the spa today?" Grace wanted to know.

"Facials, Manicures and Pedicures," Miranda answered. "And if we don't get a move on, we are going to be late."

"Well you girls have a good time, Stephanie, don't' you worry about me and Jake. Carlos is going to be home soon and I think he is just as excited as I am to spend the day with him."

"If you have any problems just call me and I can come back."

"Hush, Jake and I will be fine. You go and enjoy your afternoon with the girls and don't worry about the time."

We made it to the spa in record time; we laughed and giggled the afternoon away like teenagers.

"So now that we are done here how about we head over to my house and see how the party is coming along and have a late lunch?" Celia suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I am looking forward to seeing how it is all turning out." We all agreed with Miranda.

Celia's house was the most logical choice for the party, her home is huge and the backyard even bigger. When we were looking for a place to have the party, nothing really jumped out at us. When we arrived at the house it was crazy, people were all over the place getting things set up. We decided to have a giant tent (that looked more like a house) set up with heaters all around. The entrance had a beautiful canopy that would be decorated with flowers. The inside was decorated elegantly with beautiful centerpieces made with flowers and candles. We even had a dance floor set up in the middle of it all.

"I know it doesn't look like much now, but tomorrow night it will be beautiful. Why don't we go in the house and have that lunch that I mentioned."

Once we were all settled the questions started.

"So Steph, you are still coming tomorrow night?" Rachel wanted to know.

"What? You better be here tomorrow night, you are part of this family." Gabby stated.

"I am going to be at the party tomorrow night, it just might be a little weird. Lester seems to think that Ric and I are having an affair and that Jake is a product of that affair."

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Nope, I told Ric that if he didn't tell Les the truth that I would. We are going to meet with his doctor's on Monday morning to see how to handle this mess. Hopefully they will give us the green light to tell him the truth, if not...." I had no idea what I would do. "You know what, let's change the subject, this is supposed to be a fun day. Celia, do you need any help with anything out there?"

"No, it's all been taken care of; but thank you for asking."

I looked down at my watch and noticed it was 4:30, I needed to get Jake and get home. Rachel must have noticed and suggested that we get going.

Arriving back at the Santos house we both noticed one of the Rangeman trucks parked outside. Rachel and I looked at each other trying to figure out who it was, but in the pit of my stomach I already knew. Lester was here. I couldn't get out of the car fast enough.

Entering the house, all was quiet. Carlos must have heard us come in and came out of the family room to greet us.

"Stephanie, before you go in there...."

I didn't even let him finish before I took off for the family room, once there I stood there staring in shock. Lester was standing by the fireplace with a sleeping Jake in his arms. I looked around and everyone looked uncomfortable. Lester walked over to Grace and handed her the baby and without a word walked out of the house and left.

"Stephanie, I am so sorry. He stopped by to have lunch with us, Jake woke up a little bit ago and started crying. I changed him and gave him a bottle; he seem to calm a bit after that and then he started screaming again. Lester took him in his arms and he calmed down right away."

"Grace, calm down; it's okay. He is Jake's father, even he doesn't know that, he just thinks that..." I couldn't say the words again, it hurt to much.

"He thinks what dear?"

Rachel spoke up and told them what happened at the office a few weeks ago.

Carlos came over and wrapped me in his arms. "Querida, I am so sorry about all of this mess."

"It's not your fault, and hopefully on Monday we will be telling him the truth."

Once we were home, I made Jake a bottle and put him to bed and prayed that he would sleep through the night. I went downstairs to make sure everything was locked up. It was then that I noticed that someone was sitting on the couch in the family room, I knew who it was right away. He must have heard me coming and looked up at me, I could see sadness and confusion in his eyes.

"I think we need to talk." He said seriously.

"What do you want to talk about, Lester?"

"My son."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you all for the reviews, I really do appreciate them, plus they do make me write faster! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Characters still belong to JE.

Chapter 20

Now what do I do? Do I tell him the truth or do I pretend I have no idea what he is talking about? Lester started talking to me while I was have my inner dialog. I just stood there staring at him and had no idea what to even say to him.

"Why is everyone lying to me?"

With every word he spoke, he got louder and angrier.

"What do you want me to say, Lester?"

"How about the truth, I think I deserve it?"

"How did you find out?"

He sat there quietly for a few minutes before he spoke.

"The last few weeks something has felt off, things with Courtney haven't been right. I thought if I talked to my dad I could get some answers and try to figure out what to do. So I went to my parents house today and told them that I just wanted to stop by and have lunch, but when I got there I saw that the baby was there. Momma was just about to put him down for his nap and my dad wasn't home yet, so I went into the family room and picked up one of the photo albums, I saw pictures of us at our wedding. I thought things were confusing before, that just made it worse. When I heard Momma coming back into the room, I put the albums down and sat there with her to wait for my dad."

"Well then I guess you know that Ric and I are not having an affair, he has been a really good friend to me since you disappeared."

"What happened to me?"

"You were scheduled to go Rangeman Boston for some business, your plane crashed and we were all told that you were dead."

"Obviously it wasn't that long ago."

I wasn't sure how much to tell him, but after looking in his eyes I knew I couldn't hold back anything.

"No, it wasn't that long ago. The accident happened in June, it was the day after I told you I was pregnant."

"But why keep it a secret, why not just tell me the truth when I came back?"

He looked so hurt and confused, I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and make it all go away.

"Your doctor's, they told us that if we told you what happened it could cause setbacks with your memory. Do you remember the crash?"

"No, I remember waking up in the hospital. I had a broken arm, broken ribs and some cuts and bruises. Courtney was there when I woke up and told me that I was in an accident, but she never said what kind and I was so out of it I never asked."

Something didn't sound right here, I just didn't know what it was yet. My spidey sense was working into overdrive. I was about to ask him about the hospital he was in but his phone rang.

"You better get that, it could be important."

"So is this, I don't care who is on the phone."

I heard Jake crying through the monitor so I told him that he might as well answer it while I went and tended to Jake. A few minutes later I came back down with Jake in my arms.

"Is everything okay with him?"

"Yeah, he just needs to be changed and I think he maybe hungry. Would you like to hold him while I get his bottle ready?"

I came back in when the bottle was ready and just stared at father and son, the looked perfect together. After a few minutes of watching them I finally walked over and handed Lester the bottle and sat next to him on the couch.

"I don't mean to spoil things, but shouldn't you be at home with Courtney?"

"That was her on the phone, she has been out of town since yesterday morning. She was calling to let me know that she would be home late tonight. With her being gone, things in my mind have seemed clearer. Like I said before something with her just feels off and I am just not sure what it is."

"What do you mean?" I probably should have asked where she was, but I just didn't give a damn.

"Well last night for example, I kept picturing a party at a nightclub. You were there, most of the guys from Rangeman, and some of my family was there as well. I think it was for my birthday, we were standing at the bar and a guy came over to us and then there was a fight, I think you punched him in the face."

"I remember that night, it was your birthday and the guy was Joe Morelli, my ex-boyfriend. Lester, how long have you felt like something was off with Courtney?"

"Since I woke up in the hospital, but the last week or so it has been worse. I just can't seem to put my finger on it."

Now it was time for my phone to ring, I looked at the caller ID and answered.

"What's up Ric, kind of late isn't it?" I listened for a minute and he told me he was just pulling up outside and wanted to talk to me. "Ric is here and he needs to talk to me."

"Do you need me to go?"

"No, I think we should both talk to him."

I heard Ranger come in the front door, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lester sitting on the couch with Jake in his arms.

"What is going on here?"

I noticed Lester standing up, he came over and placed a sleeping Jake in my arms. "Thanks for talking to me tonight Beautiful, but I really do need to get home. Courtney will probably be back by now and she will be wondering where I am, besides it looks like you two have some things to talk about. I will see you both at the party tomorrow night."

Before either of us could say a word he was gone.

"Stephanie, what the hell was that all about?"

"He is starting to remember. After Rachel dropped me off tonight I decided to go to bed early, I came down here to make sure everything was locked up and Lester was sitting on the couch. He knows that we are married and that Jake is his son, he apparently saw pictures of us today, from our wedding. He is really confused, Ric, and I don't know how to help him."

"Right now, neither do I. We have been looking into Courtney's background to see what she has been up to the last few years, and so far it looks like she has been a model citizen. We have also been looking into the crash and something seems off with it, I just can't put my finger on it."

"Do you think Courtney could be involved in whatever happened to him?"

"Maybe, but let's wait and see what we can come up with before we start pointing any fingers."

"Fine, you should get going, it's getting late and I am sure Rachel is wondering where you are."

"Yeah, are you still driving up to Celia's with Rachel and I?"

I nodded and walked him to the door and we said our Good nights and then I went up to bed for another night of no sleep. I couldn't help but think that Courtney was the key to this whole thing.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you again for the wonderful reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter...and if you do let me know!

Still not mine :(

Chapter 21

The next morning I woke feeling horrible, Ranger knew something and he was keeping it from me. Monday can not get here quick enough, I woke up with the same feelings that I went to bed with...Courtney was the cause of this whole situation. Now I just need to prove it. I spent the rest of the morning doing nothing and now I was just puttering around the house until it was time to get ready for the party tonight.

Val and Jack offered to babysit Jake for me, Angie and Mary Alice were with Jack's parents for the weekend so they decided that they would just watch him here. They were supposed to go to the party as well, but Val is now 7 months pregnant and is not in the party mood. Val is coming over early to help me get ready for the party. At around 1 o'clock I decided to get a shower and as I was getting out I heard Val coming into my bedroom.

"Hey Steph, the beached whale is here."

"Hi Val, I'll be out in a few minutes. How are you feeling?"

"Huge, I can't wait for this pregnancy to be over."

She was settling herself on my bed when I came out of the bathroom, I had a lot to tell her after yesterday so I guess it's good she was getting comfortable.

"Well you don't have much longer to go now, and just think at the end you will finally have your little boy. Once again daddy will be happy with another grandson, and you know that if we are not careful he will run away with both of them just to get some guy time."

We both had a good laugh at that, my poor dad has been surrounded by women and now he finally has his boys. I don't think he could get any happier.

"So tell me what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean, Val?"

"Oh come on Steph, this is me you are talking to. I can always tell when something is bothering you."

"Your right, good thing you are comfortable, this may take a while."

So I told her everything that happened from the last time I saw Lester and he told me he was engaged up to and including what happened last night.

"Wow, so why is he still with Courtney if he is starting to remember you and your life together?"

"That my dear sister is what I am trying to figure out, I think she has something to do with this whole mess and maybe he does too. Who knows, I just hope that there are no problems tonight."

"Tonight will be fine, now let's get you ready."

Val worked on my hair while I did my makeup, when we were both finished I slipped into my dress. I found a silk burgundy wrap dress that came to just above the knee, it felt like heaven against my skin when I tried it on. I also had matching FMP's, and looked perfect when all was said and done. I heard the doorbell and knew it was Ric and Rachel, so I made my way downstairs and said goodbye to my little man, talked with Val for a few minutes and then we were on our way to Celia's.

"Steph, I talked to Lester this afternoon. When you see him, act like you have been."

"Has he had any more of his memory return?"

"That is something that he wants to talk to you about, but tonight won't be any good. Courtney will be with him."

"So he does think she had something to do with all of this mess?"

"Yeah, and he is not happy at all. Anything he says or does tonight will just be an act, so just go with it."

"Okay."

After that the car became quiet again and I was just ready to have this night over and done with. We pulled up to Celia's and Ric let Rachel and I out and he went to park the car so it will be hidden when Carlos and Grace arrive.

"Hey you two get in here," Celia called from the front door. "Wait until you see the transformation from yesterday."

The night started off beautifully, the guest of honor had finally arrived and by the look on her face she was really surprised. I was standing off to the side talking to Gabby and Miranda when Grace made her way over to us.

"Oh, my girls, I don't even know how to begin to thank you for all of this." Then she pulled the three of us into a hug. "This is absolutely amazing. Stephanie, I..." I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say.

"Grace, don't worry about. I have a feeling that things are going to be okay." I then whispered in her ear, "keep this between us for now, but he is starting to remember."

Grace was called away by a family friend and walked away with a huge smile on her face.

"What was that all about?" Gabby wanted to know.

"Just had let her know something after a conversation we had yesterday."

"Hello Gabby, Miranda, Stephanie."

Oh great, Courtney.

"Hi Courtney." The three of us responded.

"If you will all excuse me, I need to talk to Rachel about something."

"I just saw her go into the house with Celia."

"Thanks Courtney."

I went into the house and found Rachel and Celia chatting, I must have looked like something was wrong because they both stopped talking and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" Celia wanted to know.

"Yeah, just had a run in with my favorite person."

"Oh, and who would that be?"

We all turned around at the sound of the unexpected voice in the room.

"Jesus you scared me, something we can help you with Lester?"

"Why as a matter of fact Celia there is, I need you to keep Courtney out of here while I speak to Stephanie."

"Steph, are you okay with talking to him alone?"

"We'll be fine Celia."

"Come on Beautiful, let's go downstairs so we can talk privately."

We made our way down the stairs and before I could ask Lester what was going on he pulled me into his arms and kissed me, when the kiss was finished I just stood there in shock.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have been wanting to do that since last night."

"Don't ever apologize for a kiss like that, as a matter of fact I'm here anytime you feel the need to do that again."

"That's good to know, I talked to Ric today, and I know he already told you, but I just really needed some time alone with you. I remember more about us and our time together, especially the night of my birthday party. I know this hasn't been easy on you and for that I am sorry, I think I know what is going on and I am going to need your help and Ric's to get to the bottom of it all."

"Les, I will do anything to help you. When I found out that plane crashed and you were gone, a piece of me was gone as well. But, I knew I had to go on because I still had a piece of you with me. The day I found out you were back..."

"Steph, Les, are you down there." Ric called as he walked down the steps.

"Yeah Ric, what's up?"

"We have a major problem and I am going to need both of you."

"Beautiful, I promise we will finish this later."

"Come on let's go see what is going on, Ric sounded really worried."

We made our way up the steps and found Ranger, Bobby and Tank in the kitchen. They all looked really worried and that had me a little bit afraid of what could be going on.

"What is going on?"

"We need to get back to Trenton, now. Rangeman Trenton has gone completely off-line, and I am going to need all of you to fix this. I have no idea who is doing this but we need to find out and we need to do it quickly. I called Silvio and he is trying to get into the Trenton computers to figure out what is going on."

"Lester, I want you to take Courtney home and then meet us at back at Rangeman. Rachel, Gina and Lula are going to drive back together, Steph you can go with us."

We said our goodbyes and made our way from Princeton to Trenton, once we were on the road I called the house to check on things, there was no answer. I then tried Jack and Val's cell phones and got their voice mail. I cold shiver ran through my body and knew something was wrong.

"Ric, I tried calling the house and Jack's cell phone and there was no answer. I'm worried that something is wrong."

"We should be at the house in a few minutes, try calling the house again." I could hear the worry in his voice.

We pulled up to the house and it was dark, I noticed the front door was wide open. I was trying to get out of the car and into the house but Tank held me back.

"Steph, let us check it out first, we don't know what is going on yet and you are not armed."

"Fine, please hurry!"

I was starting to panic and just wanted to know that my little boy was safe. Tank came running out of the house a few minutes later and he was on the phone.

"I need an ambulance at..."

That was the last thing I heard as I ran into the house to see what the hell was going on. I saw Jack laying on the floor and blood all around him, it looked like he had been shot in the chest. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I looked up and it was Tank.

"Tank, what the hell is going on?"

Ric came down the stairs shaking his head.

"Steph, we need to talk."

I was trying to get out of Tank's arms so I could go and check on Jake.

"Calm down and listen to me, Val is upstairs, it looks like she may have been drugged."

"And Jake, where is he?"

He looked me in the eyes and I knew before he even told me.

"Steph, the baby is not here."

That was the last thing I remember before blackness over took me.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

~Thank you once again for the reviews, I really do appreciate each and every one of them~

Only in my dreams do these characters belong to me :(

Chapter 22

The next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital and I felt someone holding my hand, I looked over and saw my Dad.

"Daddy, what happened and what time is it?"

"It's 6 am. Pumpkin, what do you remember?"

I was trying to think and it was all fuzzy, and then it hit me. Going to my house, Jack on the floor and my son...Oh God.

"I have to get out of here, I need to find Jake."

"Stephanie, just calm down. Let me go and get Ric."

My dad stepped out of the room and that is when I broke down and cried. I heard someone come back in, but didn't look up.

"Mrs. Santos, are you okay?"

I looked up to see a nurse staring down at me.

"I'm fine, I need to get out of here now."

"The doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes, he would like to give you an exam before you go. When you were brought in last night your blood pressure was in stroke range. You will probably be put on medication for a while."

I looked up at her as she was speaking but none of it was really registering, the doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Mrs. Santos, I am Dr. Carmichael. I know you want to get out of here but there are a few things we need to go over before we let you go."

The doctor was explaining things to me and thank God my dad had come back in because I hadn't heard half of what he said.

"Fine, can I get out of here now?"

And without waiting for an answer I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed. When I was finished I went to the hallway and found Ranger, Tank and Bobby talking, they stopped talking as soon as they saw me.

"Can someone give me a ride," they all looked at me like I was crazy. "I need to go to my house, if one of you can't take me I will just get a cab."

"Steph, don't you want to check on your family first?"

"No Tank, I don't. Right now I want to find my son." I knew that I should have went and checked on Val and Jack, but I couldn't. I was responsible for what happened to them and I couldn't face either one right now. "Please, I really need to go to the house."

"I'll take her, you guys stay here and call me if anything changes."

"Thank you Ranger."

Those were the last words spoken until we reached my house, there were still cops and Rangemen all over the place, not to mention reporters.

"Why are they still here?"

"The power lines were cut and it took hours to get everything back up again, the couldn't work in the dark and flashlights wouldn't cut it."

"Ric, where is Lester?"

"He is at Rangeman waiting for you, I told him last night the best thing for him was to stay away." He looked over at me and must have sensed my confusion. "Steph, if Courtney is behind his memory loss, we need to make sure she believes that he still doesn't remember anything. If she thinks he is starting to remember, there is no telling what she will do next."

"Do you think she had anything to do with this?" I asked him.

"Do you?"

"Maybe, if she knows that he is starting to remember our life together. Then again maybe I am just grasping at something that isn't there, but whenever I am around her I get the strange feeling that she doesn't like me at all. If she really loves Lester, do you think she would stop at anything to get me and Jake out of the picture?"

"I didn't think of it that way, the cops are going to ask you questions, I suggest we keep this to ourselves for now. If Courtney is behind this, I don't want it getting back to her that we know. It's bad enough that there are reporters all over the place and if Courtney really had no idea about Lester's life now, she will today. Unfortunatly for us, she will be finding out that you two are married and that Jake is his and

I'm not really sure how she is going to react to that. Right now I have the guys sweeping the whole building looking for any kind of listening devices or anything else that could have caused last nights problem. If they find anything, we will go from there. Are you ready to go in there?"

I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head. So many thoughts were running through my mind and I couldn't think straight. Joe was the first cop I saw. After we broke up things were really tense for a while. Now, he is a good friend. He has been married for six months to the perfect "Burg" girl and his family loves her. I am glad things worked out for him and that our friendship could be salvaged. When Joe saw me he came right over and hugged me.

"Steph, I'm sorry for everything that happened here last night and what you are going through right now, but I do need to ask you some questions. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded.

"Do you have any idea who would want to do this?"

"None. Joe, in the last few years I have done mostly office work, it has been a really long time since I pissed anyone off."

"How about Lester?"

"I don't think so, but then then again he can't even remember the last several years. He doesn't even know that Jake is his son, he thinks that Ranger is." I took a minute to collect my thoughts before continuing, "Joe have you found anything in the house that could lead us to who did this?"

"So far, we have found absolutely nothing."

"I need to get in there and get some things, I am going to be staying at Rangeman for now."

"One more thing, how are Jack and Val doing?"

"Honestly Joe, I'm not really sure. I feel so guilty about this all happening that I ran out of the hospital as soon as they would let me go. I am going to go back over there when we are finished here."

I knew it was the wrong thing to do, but it couldn't be helped. I don't even know what I am going to say to Val when I see her, she could have lost her baby and her husband last night and it would have been my fault. I went into the house and made my way up the steps I was on my way to the bedroom when I saw the door to Jake's nursery open. I couldn't help myself so I went in, picked up a bear from the crib, and sat in the rocking chair in the corner and cried.

TBC

Hope you are all still enjoying the story!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I was still sitting in the nursery when I heard movement from the doorway.

"Ranger, do you think we will find him?"

He came over to me, pulled me out of the chair and wrapped his arms around me before speaking.

"Stephanie, I want you to listen to me. We are going to find Jake no matter what it takes, I have pulled in some guys from Boston as well as Miami to handle the day to day stuff here. The guys that are here have no other priorities except finding Jake. Something else I want to talk to you about, Val and Jack. Stephanie, you can't blame yourself for what happened. You had no idea that someone was going to break in and take Jake, please stop blaming yourself."

"Don't you think I know that? Val is pregnant, they could have just as easily shot her like they did Jack. I can't help but feel responsible, I don't even know how I am going to face either of them."

"They love you and I am sure that they don't blame you. Now, how about we get out of here and go see them so you can see that for yourself."

"Thank you, Ric, for everything. Just give me a few minutes to pack a bag and then can we go back to the hospital before Rangeman?"

We made it back to the hospital by 11 am, reporters were camped out there as well and they tried to get me to comment but Ranger pushed us right past them. I saw a newspaper on the way in and Ranger was right, it was front page news. Val was on the fourth floor and Jack was on five, I figured I would go see Val first. My mom spotted us as soon as we were off the elevator.

"Stephanie, where have you been? I have been worried sick about you."

"I had to go to the house and meet with the police to answer questions. How are Val and Jack?"

"Valerie and the baby are fine, she has been asking for you. Jack is stable, the bullet didn't do much damage and he should be out of here in a couple of days. He just left your sister's room to go for tests."

When my mom was finished she pushed me into Val's room.

"There you are, I have been so worried. Steph, I am so sorry."

"Val, you have nothing to be sorry about. I am the one that's sorry..."

"Stop it right there, you had no idea that this would happen. Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

Neither of us heard Jack come in and he scared us both when he spoke.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself."

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm going to be fine, it's you I am worried about."

"We don't have any leads right now, the police are still at the house trying to find something that will find Jake."

I didn't want to start crying again, but I felt the hot tears rolling down my cheeks. We had talked for a while when the door opened again and Ranger came in.

"Glad to see you are both okay. I hate to break this up but I really need to get Steph to Rangeman."

We said our goodbyes and I told Val to fill Jack in on what I told her yesterday, we arrived at Rangeman in no time.

"Come on, every one is waiting for us in the conference room on 5."

The elevator finally stopped on 5 and the only thing I wanted to do was find Lester. We went to the conference room and found Tank, Bobby, Lester, Hal and Vince waiting for us. Lester had me in his arms as soon as the door was closed. I noticed that the guys in the room were staring at us.

"So what do we know, please tell me that there is something to go on?"

"We haven't found anything from your house yet, but we did find a few suspicious things around here." Tank explained.

"Like what?"

"We found a few well place listening devices in the control room and a few in here as well as Lester's office. There was also some sort of bug planted in our computer systems that would enable the user to shut us down at anytime, including our security services."

"You are telling me that everything is connected?"

"Yes, we just need to find out who did all the planting."

"Tank, I think we all know who..."

I was interrupted when I heard someone yelling outside the conference room.

"I want to see Lester, and I want to see him now!"

We all knew that it was Courtney, I looked at Lester and he sat there with an angry look on his face.

"I guess I better go and talk to her, Ric can you get someone over to her apartment to check things out? I will try and stall her here as long as I can."

"No problem, Hal and Vince, I want the two of you to get over there now. Check things out and look for anything that seems out of the ordinary."

They were gone in a flash and Lester went out behind them to speak with Courtney.

Ranger started to speak when we heard a lot of screaming going on between Lester and Courtney. He got up to see what was going on and I followed him. They stopped yelling when they saw us and Courtney turned to look at us.

"You bitch!" She screamed, while lunging for me. Lester grabbed her before she even reached me.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You are trying to take him away from me, well let me tell you that will never happen. We are happy together, he doesn't even remember you. While he was in a hospital bed, you were having an affair with his brother. What kind of person are you?"

"We were told that he was dead and didn't survive the crash, how was I supposed to go to him, and how the hell do you know so much about me? What kind of game are you playing, Courtney?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I was the one he woke up asking for not you, I am the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Isn't that right Lester?"

Everyone turned to look at Les and waited on his answer, knowing that whatever he said was going to set the tone for how the rest of this was going to play out.

TBC

I know it has been forever since I updated, real life always seems to get in my way of writing...that and my muse (who has been punished) decided to run away.


End file.
